¡Kagome resiste!
by Hanato04Kobato.IK
Summary: "Kagome es víctima de una terrible enfermedad, pero no quiere preocupar a sus amigos, por lo que no dice nada al respecto. Continuando con la lucha contra Naraku. Pero pese a sus esfuerzos Inuyasha se empieza a dar cuenta que algo va mal, ¿lograra salvar a la persona que ama?"
1. sintomas

_**¡Kagome resiste ¡**_

"Kagome es víctima de una terrible enfermedad, pero no quiere preocupar a sus amigos, por lo que no dice nada al respecto. Continuando con la lucha contra naraku. Pero pese a sus esfuerzos inuyasha se empieza a dar cuenta que algo va mal, ¿lograra salvar a la persona que ama?"

Le dedico este fic especialmente a **peachilein**, quien ha sido una inspiración para mí.

**Capitulo 1** _-síntomas-_

Era una tarde fría en el sengoku, se acercaba cada vez más el invierno y con ello las tormentas de nieve. Los aldeanos corrían para refugiarse en sus hogares, y no muy lejos de allí, en la cabaña de la anciana kaede, nuestro hanyo favorito estaba alrededor de la fogata con su ahora familia.

Kaede estaba cocinando un estofado, Kagome y Shippou estaban temblando de frio acurrucados tratando de entrar en calor, Inuyasha estaba recargado a la pared con su típica pose, Sango entraba a la cabaña, cuando Miroku- que hasta ahora estaba entrando detrás de Sango- toco los "encantos "de la misma provocando que recibiera un gran golpe de la exterminadora, y que una gota al estilo anime resbalara por las cabezas de los allí presentes.

—¡Hasta cuando aprenderá, monje libidinoso¡-Grito Sango con furia.

— Pero mi Sanguito... — trato de defenderse el monje, que ahora tenía un reluciente chichón en su cabeza.

—¡pero nada¡ — Gruño la exterminadora con una venita saliendo de su cabeza —.¡siempre es lo mismo con usted¡

El monje trato de poner su expresión más inocente y explico— Pero mi querida Sanguito, es culpa de esta mano maldita que…— pero fue interrumpida por una Sango que echaba fuego por los ojos.

— ¡cual mano maldita, aquí lo único maldito es usted¡ — Exploto Sango

— Lo sé Sango— dijo con una expresión seria. Suspiro—. Sabes eres una persona muy especial para mí por eso te pido una disculpa, — le tomo las manos—¿crees que me podrías perdonar? — Pregunto con una cara tan seria que más de alguno se asusto, y es que ver eso en una persona como Miroku… hasta el mismo diablo se abría asustado.

Sango, que ahora estaba más roja que un tomate, solo atino a decir un torpe — Está bien, lo perdono— para sonreírle sonrojada, ese era el cuadro que siempre soñó, claro que hubiera seguido soñando de no ser porque una mano ,toco – nuevamente- sus "encantos", haciendo que más de la mitad de los presentes tuviera una caída al estilo anime, y que Miroku fuera recibido por la furia de Sango, quien después de gritar — "estúpido monje pervertido" — Había golpeado al monje hasta el cansancio, haciendo que ahora- teniendo al menos 10 chichones encima- estuviera tirado gimiendo de dolor.

Sango se sentó en su lugar echa una furia, y se hiso un silencio sepulcral, pero afortunadamente fue interrumpido por el aviso de que la cena estaba servida. Todos se sentaron y comieron animadamente en un cómodo silencio, que fue interrumpido solo por estornudos de Kagome, que en ratos parecían ir mas fuerte haciendo que más de alguno volteara a verla con preocupación. Y es que la joven sacerdotisa no tenía muy buen aspecto.

— Kagome, ¿te encuentras bien?- pregunto luego de otro estornudo Shippou-no te vez muy bien que digamos…— todos volvieron a verla con preocupación.

— No te preocupes Shippou—Respondió con ternura- Solo es un pequeño resfriado, ya se me pasara.

—¿Segura? — pregunto Inuyasha. La verdad no se veía muy bien…

— Sip— Respondió con una sonrisa, tranquilizando un poco a los presentes. Así paso la cena, todos se preparaban para dormir cuando una toz muy fuerte sonó, siguiéndole algunos estornudos.

—¿De verdad te sientes bien Kagome-chan? — Pregunto Sango, y es que de verdad no se veía bien, estaba pálida y parecía sonrojada, seguramente tendría fiebre, además parecía estar temblando…

— s..Si, no te preocupes Sango, tal vez me resfrié p..Por la tormenta— Trato de convencerla, aunque para ser verdad se sentía fatal, estaba casi segura de que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, pero no quería preocupar a nadie, así que con toda su energía camino como si nada hacia su fluton.

— Kagome ¿de verdad estas bien? — pregunto esta vez Miroku.

Kagome no alcanzo a contestar cuando sin poder mas sintió como perdió el equilibrio, alcanzo a oír los gritos de sus amigos; vio el piso y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe que nunca llego, solo atino a sentir como unos fuertes brazos la agarraban protectoramente.

De lo último que fue consciente fue del rostro preocupado de Inuyasha y de los gritos alarmados de sus amigos, después de eso todo se volvió oscuro.

**Continuara…**

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-Ó-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Hola, bueno aquí les traigo mi primer fic.

Soy muy nueva en esto, así que si tienen algún comentario, o sugerencia no duden en decírmelo -claro con el debido respeto-.

¿Sería mucho pedir un Review?

Espero les haya gustado, ¡besos!

Karen.


	2. Enferma

_**¡Kagome resiste ¡**_

"Kagome es víctima de una terrible enfermedad, pero no quiere preocupar a sus amigos, por lo que no dice nada al respecto. Continuando con la lucha contra naraku. Pero pese a sus esfuerzos inuyasha se empieza a dar cuenta que algo va mal, ¿lograra salvar a la persona que ama?"

Le dedico este fic especialmente a **peachilein**, quien ha sido una inspiración para mí.

**Capitulo 2 **_–Enferma-_

Era de mañana en el sengoku, y en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, una familia un tanto _extraña, _conformada, ni más ni menos, que: por un monje, una exterminadora, un kitsune, un hanyo y una sacerdotisa; se encontraba junto a la viajera del tiempo, quien había caído enferma.

Pero, nadie sabía que era exactamente lo que sucedía, y los tenía verdaderamente preocupados.

Hace tres días exactamente, habían vuelto a la aldea, puesto que la sacerdotisa había querido irse por unos _exámenes._

Pero la verdad era que el monje y la exterminadora habían ideado un plan perfecto para ir a la aldea a descansar un poco, después de todo, naraku llevaba un tiempo sin aparecer, así que ¿Por qué no aprovechar?

El plan era simple: Que Kagome fingiera tener esos dichosos exámenes, así - mientras ella estuviera en su época- ellos descansarían. Se lo dijeron y ella acepto.

Lo que no sabían era que Kagome llevaba sintiéndose mal desde la mañana, tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza y a ratos le daban mareos, por lo que descansar- y de paso ir con el médico- le irían como anillo al dedo.

Pero –como era de esperarse- cuando Kagome se lo dijo a Inuyasha, este simple y sencillamente se negó, por lo que empezaron una discusión, que duro toda la mañana y solo hizo que el dolor de cabeza de Kagome aumentara, pero al final todo termino con un _abajo de_ Kagome, y un gruñido de Inuyasha.

Sin más todos partieron, pero para la _suerte_ de Kagome, empezó a llover a cantaros, así que para cuando llegaron ya estaban totalmente empapados.

Y, bueno ya saben lo que paso después.

Y ahora, tres días después, ella seguía sin despertar, respirando con dificultad y aun con fiebre. Ellos no sabían que le sucedía a Kagome, y las medicinas de la anciana Kaede no parecían funcionar. Además de que Sango y Miroku de cierto modo se sentían culpables.

Se les acababan las opciones, y ella solo parecía empeorar, lo que los tenía muy preocupados, especialmente a un hanyo, que la miraba desde su asiento con angustia.

En su mente miles de pensamientos pasaban, culpándolo y preocupándolo más, y es que aunque no quisiera admitirlo, tenía miedo.

— _¿Y si la perdía?_— pensó—, _¿qué haría entonces?, ¿Por qué le importaba tanto?, ¿había sido su culpa?_ — La imagen de Kagome queriendo volver a su época, y el negándoselo volvió a su mente-_ Entonces ¿por eso quería irse?, ¿Por qué se sentía mal?, ¿Por qué no me lo dijo?, ¿no confiaba en el o no quería preocuparlo?, ¿era su culpa?, ¿Por qué demonios no me di cuenta?_

— kagome…— murmuró con preocupación.

Y como si lo hubiera oído kagome murmuro un — Inuyasha…— haciendo que todos la voltearan a ver.

— Inuyasha— hablo Miroku, sacándolo de su mundo— ¿No crees que sería mejor si llevaras a kagome a su época?, tal vez allá puedan saber que tiene…

Inuyasha encontró totalmente lógico lo que decía— Bien— dijo levantándose de su lugar, tomo delicadamente en sus brazos a Kagome, y tras una última mirada llena de angustia por parte de los presentes, se marcho corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el poso, atravesando el tiempo.

De un salto salió del pozo y se dirigió a su casa, que se encontraba como siempre; con su nariz olfateo el aire, y encontró a la madre de kagome, yendo con paso apresurado hacia ella.

— Señora…— murmuro Inuyasha con pena, ella se encontraba de espaldas regando unas plantas, al reconocer su voz se volteo.

— oh Inuyasha cuanto tiem…— su saludo murió en su garganta, al ver a su hija con ese estado y a un Inuyasha con cara de preocupación.

— ¡Kagome! — Grito para ir rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba. — ¿inuyasha qué fue lo que pasó? — pegunto con preocupación.

— yo…— pero fue interrumpido por la madre de kagome.

— Eso no importa ahora, ¡tenemos que llevarla al hospital¡ — Dijo, dejando a un hayo confundió y preocupado. Sin importar nada corrió al interior de la casa, para después marcar el número del hospital, tenía que ayudar a su hija.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Más tarde, un hanyo, acompañado por la madre de su mejor amiga- a la que porciento no había podido confesarle sus sentimientos- se encontraban en la sala de espera de un hospital de Tokio. Ambos sentían una tremenda angustia por kagome, quien había sido llevada a urgencias. El hanyo no tenía ni idea de donde estaba o que le estaban haciendo a kagome, pero la madre de la misma le había prometido- y jurado- que estaría bien.

Inuyasha estaba recargado en una pared, tenía un pañuelo sobre sus orejitas, su pie se movía con impaciencia, y tenía una mirada preocupada. Jamás, y lo decía en serio, jamás había estado en ese lugar, pese a los accidentes, enfermedades o heridas de kagome, y eso solo lo preocupaba mas, no pudo evitar recordar cuando ella le había hablado acerca de eso.

_Flash back_

Se encontraba en la casa de kagome, sentado junto con la familia, esperando a que terminaran rápido, kagome llevaba tres días ahí, y TENIA que volver si o si.

La familia, comía animadamente, excluida de los pensamientos de _hacer correr sangre_, del hanyo. Cuando terminaron kagome paso a la sala donde se puso a ver "la caja mágica" según Inuyasha.

Empezó un programa, para ser más precisos, una telenovela, como no había nada interesante kagome decidió dejarle ahí, ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de la misma, así que picada por la curiosidad la dejo. Después de un rato, estaban en la parte más emocionante; kagome tenía lágrimas en los ojos y casi estaba pegada a la tele. Inuyasha entro en ese preciso momento, sintiendo curiosidad por lo que veía kagome.

— _kumico ¡, ¡kumiko NO¡_ — Grito un hombre delgado, sujetaba con fuerza la mano de una mujer, mientras que lagrimas salían por sus ojos.

— _No puedes abandonarme…_— _Murmuro._

— Tomoya lo lamento…— Dijo en un susurro la mujer, estaba acostada en una cama, se veía enferma, estaban en un cuarto blanco, y tenían cosas extrañas alrededor. Ante estas palabras Tomoya lloro más fuerte.

— _No perdóname tú, te prometí que te protegería y yo…_— _dijo_ con tristeza. Y sin poder evitarlo tras esas palabras Inuyasha sintió un nudo en la garganta. Les recordaba a ellos... a él y a kagome. Con el corazón en la garganta vio como kagome, uh es decir kumico le limpiaba las lágrimas.

— _No es tu culpa tú solo…_— pero fue interrumpida por Tomoya quien la beso, aun llorando.

— _Te amo_— Murmuro Tomoya durante el beso.

Una pequeña lagrima bajo por los ojos de kumico y lentamente ella serró los ojos.

— _Yo también te amo_— Respondió ella, rompiendo el beso y en ese instante murió.

Inuyasha sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho, por un momento había pensado que era kagome. Inconscientemente su mano se apretó fuertemente el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón.

— kumico…¡KUMICO¡- Grito Tomoya con lagrimas en los ojos, terminando con el capitulo, kagome se encontraba llorando a lagrima viva, esa había sido una escena muy triste.

Lentamente se seco las lágrimas, y se giro encontrándose con un inuyasha con una cara que relejaba dolor, su mano estaba tocando su pecho.

— ¿Inuyasha? — Murmuro preocupada- ¿Estás bien?

Inuyasha volvió a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que kagome estaba bien, sana y a salvo con él, no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio.

— No es nada... — obviamente ella no le creyó, ella alzo una ceja y él se sonrojo— Bueno… es que… la caja mágica, uh…. – Genial, ahora estaba balbuceando como idiota. Kagome pareció entender.

— Inuyasha ¿viste el programa? — Kagome no se lo podía creer, el dolor que reflejaba era- ¿Es por qué kumico había muerto?-, Inuyasha asintió apenado.

Kagome no pudo evitar enternecerse — No te preocupes, es solo un programa no sucedió en verdad— Inuyasha se sintió aliviado, pero no del todo.

— kagome…— ella le miro—. Eso… ¿puede pasar? — pregunto con preocupación

— Si— respondió ella, eh inuyasha se sintió morir— Pero no te preocupes, solo sucede cuando las personas están muy enfermas, van al hospital, pero a veces no pueden curarlas, entonces ya no hay nada que hacer— Inuyasha se tranquilizo ante eso pero…

— ¿Hospital?, ¿Qué es un hospital?

— Es un lugar a donde la gente va cuando está muy grave o delicada de salud, ahí pueden curarte. — le explico como si fuera un niño pequeño.

— ¡Oh!

_Fin Del flash back_

Sintió que se le oprimía el pecho, entonces, ¿kagome estaba muy enferma?, ¿le pasaría lo mismo que a kumico?...

— Familiares de Higurashi kagome — Grito el doctor por la blanca sala, Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Ellos llegaron como rayo— ¿Está bien? —Pregunto su madre con lágrimas en los ojos.

El doctor la miro apenado, noto que un chico extraño estaba ahí también, tenía una expresión preocupada, lo más seguro es que fuera el novio de la chica- _pobres personas-_ pensó apenado— Está en un estado delicado— respondió, no quería decírselos pero era su deber — Pueden pasar a verla, pero antes necesito hablar con usted, señora— Dijo con seriedad, aunque su corazón estaba oprimido, kagome era una chica tan joven.

La señora Higurashi asintió y una enfermera guio a Inuyasha hacia un cuarto, ella era delgada y alta, tendría al menos 20 años, su cabello era completamente negro y lacio, tenia labios delgados y ojos azules, su mirada era seria y tenía un toque de misterio que la hacía ver hermosa, pero Inuyasha no presto atención a eso, el estaba muy preocupado y nervioso, ¿A dónde lo llevaban?

Y, como si la enfermera leyera sus pensamientos dijo— ¿Tu primera vez en un hospital? — el asistió desconfiado.

— Te llevaré a donde esta kagome, hay muchas cosas que seguro no conoces pero solo no las vallas a romper — Advirtió, Inuyasha asintió, la mujer era extraña es como si lo conociera, su rostro se le hacía familiar, pero ¿de dónde?

— Mi nombre es izu— Respondió de nuevo a su pregunta.

Inuyasha iba a responder cuando llegaron a una especie de puerta blanca, reconoció el aroma de kagome tras de ella, trago duro, por alguna razón tenía miedo, y eso no le gustaba. La enfermera le indico la habitación y se marcho. Con lentitud abrió la puerta entrando, pero lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido.

— ¡Kagome¡ — Grito aterrorizado.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

— Pase— .Pidió amablemente el doctor.

— Gracias— respondió ella mientras entraba al despacho, el cuarto era totalmente blanco, tenia 2 puertas color café al final, una para revisar a los pacientes, y la otra era un pequeño baño. En medio estaba su escritorio color negro, se sentó en una silla y el doctor hizo lo mismo.

Apretó sus manos fuertemente, algo estaba mal, su instinto se lo decía, algo le sucedía a kagome.

— Señora, le hemos hecho estudios a su hija— Empezó el—. Y lamento decirle que es algo muy grave, vera…— ella lo interrumpió.

— Doctor, solo dígamelo. — Pidió, mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas.

— Kagome tiene cáncer— Dijo, con tristeza — Le queda muy poco tiempo de vida.

Entonces, la señora Higurashi, no pudo hacer más que llorar, escuchando lo que decía el doctor. Pero de algo estaba segura, no podría soportar otra muerte de alguien querido. Y kagome era una persona a la que todo mundo quería, y que sin duda lastimaría a más de alguno.

**Continuara…**

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Bueno aquí reportándose al servicio : P

Eh visto que les ha gustado- si hubieran visto mi expresión cuando vi sus Reviews se hubieran reído- asique, como me han subido el ánimo eh decidido poner otro cap. Y de paso hacerlo más largo.

Cada 10 Reviews actualizare, puede que con el tiempo aumente la tarifa, así que ya saben, ¡a hacer Reviews se ah dicho!

Les agradezco que me ayuden, sé que tengo algunos errores en cuanto la ortografía, la verdad no soy muy buena en eso, así que me ayudarían mucho si me lo hicieran saber.

¿Qué tal el capitulo?, por favor no me maten, sé que soy muy cruel con kagome, pero así es la trama, ni modo XD

Se preguntaran, ¿cómo es que una persona que tiene un resfriado llega al cáncer? xD ya saben lo que hace mi loca mente, no se preocupen ya lo verán: P

También eh leído un comentario en donde me pedían que pusiera un final "trágico", no se preocupen, en lo personal me gustan los finales felices, pero tengo algo especial en mente.

Aquí mi trabajo es dejarlos en suspenso

Y créanme que apenas vamos empezando.

Gracias por leerme

¡Besos!

Karen.


	3. Juntas

_**¡Kagome resiste!**_

"Kagome es víctima de una terrible enfermedad, pero no quiere preocupar a sus amigos, por lo que no dice nada al respecto. Continuando con la lucha contra naraku. Pero pese a sus esfuerzos inuyasha se empieza a dar cuenta que algo va mal, ¿lograra salvar a la persona que ama?"

Le dedico este fic especialmente a **peachilein**, quien ha sido una inspiración para mí.

**Capitulo 3 –** _Juntas-_

La señora Higurashi caminaba lentamente y aun llorando hacia el cuarto en donde estaba su hija.

Cáncer.

Kagome tenía cáncer.

Y era algo que no podía creer_, ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo había sucedido?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué a kagome?_, ella nunca había hecho algo para merecer esto, ella era tan alegre y energética, tan llena de vida, con esa luz que irradiaban sus ojos, tan jovial y de buen corazón.

Era algo que simplemente no podía creer, pero…

Debió de haberlo visto. Ella tenía todos y cada uno de los síntomas, pero simplemente no les había puesto atención.

Cuando Kagome era pequeña, solía ponerse a veces enferma, tenía mucha fiebre, mareos y vomito, pero parecían resfriados comunes, después de todo a ella le encantaba jugar en la lluvia. Con los años le daban de vez en cuando. Había ocasiones en que ella se quejaba de dolores de cabeza intensos, pero ella decía estar bien, cuando no podía de repente ver bien o escuchar bien, pero se quitaba solo en cuestión de minutos, o cuando se desmayaba y ella solía decir que no había desayunado.

Todos esos pequeños, e insignificantes detalles, eran los que ahora le estaban costando la vida a Kagome.

Ella debió de haberlo visto, Kagome no decía nada solo para no preocuparlos.

Con su mano, se limpio rápidamente las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

_No._

Ella tenía que ser fuerte, fuerte por kagome.

Y ella no podía verla así, destrozada y llorando cual niña pequeña. Ella tenía que estar con ella y apoyarla en todo momento.

Pero era algo que no podía evitar, su hija, su pequeña Kagome se estaba muriendo, y ella no podía hacer absolutamente nada, más que ver, ver como su hija iba perdiendo las fuerzas y muriendo poco a poco.

Se repetía, lo mismo que había pasado con su adorado marido, se repetía.

Era algo que no podía soportar, tenía tantas dudas, _¿cómo se lo diría?, ¿Cómo lo tomaría?, ¿se quedaría con su familia?, ¿Qué pasaría con la con la otra época?_

Y entonces la imagen de Inuyasha le vino a la mente. Sabía que su hija sentía algo fuerte por él, así como el por ella. ¿Cómo lo tomaría?, ¿debería de decírselo?

-Si-se respondió mentalmente. Después de todo a ella le había pasado algo similar, y mientras más rápido se lo digiera mejor, Inuyasha debía saber que sucedía, no podían mantenerlo en secreto por siempre. Pero era Kagome quien debería de decírselo, no ella.

Pero, fuera quien fuera, el quedaría destruido.

Tal vez… tal vez debería de dejarla irse a la otra época con Inuyasha. La quería con ella, con su familia, pero más que eso quería que viviera sus últimos momentos feliz, y si esa felicidad era al lado de inuyasha, ella lo aceptaría.

Por que amaba a su hija, y ella merecía ser feliz, aunque fuera corto tiempo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

—¡Kagome! — Grito un totalmente aterrado Inuyasha.

Minutos antes le habían dicho que si entraba a esa habitación, podría ver a Kagome, pero jamás se espero ver lo que encontró.

Cables. Cables y cosas extrañas estaban incrustados en el cuerpo de kagome, estaba en lo que parecía ser una cama blanca, el cuarto era completamente blanco, tanto que le daba miedo, ella permanecía quieta con una expresión tranquila, vestía una ropa extraña color azul, sobre su boca tenía una cosa extraña, que tenía un tubo largo conectado a una cosa rara en forma cilíndrica, en su mano otra cosa extraña agarraba su dedo, y tenía incrustada en su piel un pequeño hilo que conducía a una especie de gancho donde había un paquete extraño y le pasaba algo a través de él, también tenía unos pequeños cables que estaban pegados a su pecho y que estaban conectados a una cosa que hacia un extraño— piii…..piiii…piii….(N/A: ya saben lo que te ponen cuando estás en un hospital XD)

¡QUE DEMONIOS ERA ESE LUGAR Y QUE LE HACIAN A KAGOME!

Sin esperar más, fue hacia donde ella se encontraba y empezó a cortar con sus garras todo lo que había, tenía que sacar a Kagome de ahí, Y RAPIDO.

Claro que lo hubiera logrado, de no ser porque justo en el instante en que iba a cortar las cosas que le hacían "daño" a kagome, la puerta se abrió.

Dejando a un Inuyasha con la mano alzada al aire en una posición extraña, y a una señora Higurashi -quien acababa de entrar-confundida.

En si la situación era algo cómica, la señora Higurashi, estaba enfrente de Inuyasha, con una ceja alzada y sus brazos un sus caderas, una expresión típica de una Kagome enojada.

Eh Inuyasha estaba en shock, como un niño pequeño que había sido atrapado "con las manos en la masa", mientras hacia una travesura.

—¿Inuyasha…que estás haciendo? — Pregunto luego de un largo- eh incomodo- silencio.

Eh inuyasha pareció reaccionar, eh instintivamente –por obra de Kagome- se fue preparando para un regaño y un buen, y doloroso, Abajo. Poniendo las manos hacia adelante negando/protegiéndose, del enemigo.

— NO… na...Nada— Murmuro con los nervios de punta, trago duro, conocía esa mirada, esa de "_eres un gran idiota ¿Qué demonios ibas a hacer?, ¡abajo!"_.

Ahora- después de mucho tiempo- entendía de donde había sacado ese carácter Kagome.

La señora Higurashi, iba a regañar a Inuyasha, cuando- y para la suerte del hanyo- se fijo en Kagome, cambiando su mirada por una de preocupación, y ternura.

Eh Inuyasha también pudo comprender de donde venía esa mirada, esa que ponía Kagome cuando había sido herido, o estaba mal. De la señora Higurashi. Ella y Kagome ciertamente eran parecidas, aunque kagome se enojaba con más facilidad y era más alegre, Mientras que la señora Higurashi, parecía más comprensiva y tranquila.

Que el recordara, la señora Higurashi nunca había negado, o rechazado las decisiones de Kagome; no significaba que no la regañara, pero ella respetaba las decisiones de su hija.

— _Como una buena madre _— se contesto mentalmente.

Desvió su mirada hacia ella, ahora que la veía, lucia triste, demacrada, parecía haber llorado y mucho. Se pregunto entonces el ¿por qué?, y encontró la razón el lo que ella veía.

Kagome.

La señora Higurashi se había sentado en una silla junto a la cama, y ahora se dedicaba a acariciar la cabeza de Kagome con ternura. Pero aun así su mirada reflejaba angustia, y pena.

Y solo una pregunta paso por su mente. ¿Qué le sucedía a kagome?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

En las afueras de la ciudad de Tokio, la noche era tranquila, clara y hasta se podía decir que un cierto toque de tristeza y melancolía le rodeaba.

No muy lejos del templo Higurashi, se encontraba en un hospital, una joven. Que lentamente y con un poco de pereza abrió sus ojos.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía mareada y sobretodo desorientada. Enfoco sus ojos en la habitación, ¿Dónde estaba?, lo último que recordaba era estar en la casa de la anciana Kaede, y después, todo se volvía borroso.

Sintió algo en su mano y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su mamá estaba acostada junto a ella. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas, estaba dormida, perecía cansada.

¿Pero qué hacia ella ahí?, aun confundida se percato que estaba vestida con una bata, una bata de hospital.

Entonces su mente dio un "click", al parecer estaba en un hospital, con su madre, y por lo que veía en el pequeño calendario que estaba colgado en la pared, habían pasado cinco días desde que recordaba estar en el sengoku.

¡Oh!…

¡CINCO DIAS!

Asustada y confundida. Dio un pequeño salto, y se sentó estrepitosamente, atrayendo la atención de cierto hanyo – que hasta ahora estaba dormido- hacia su persona, y haciendo que este abriera sus ojos como platos al verla despierta.

—¡kagome!

La aludida –aun mas confundida que antes- voltio su cabeza, hacia donde estaba Inuyasha, quedando estupefacta.

¿EL TAMBIEN ESTABA AQUÍ?

—¿I… Inuyasha? — Pregunto vacilante, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loca. Al no poder creerlo giro su cuerpo, pero al hacerlo perdió el equilibrio cayendo.

Claro, que con el hanyo cerca, ¿enserio creyeron que la dejaría caer?

Pues – y por si lo dudaron- no lo hiso. La tomo justo a tiempo, de lo que –al menos- hubiera sido un buen golpe.

Lenta, y protectoramente la tomo entre sus brazos, haciendo que ella girara su bonito rostro hacia él. Viéndose fijamente, perdiéndose entre esas dimensiones, oro y chocolate.

Y como por reflejo, se fueron acercando, lentamente.

— I…Inuyasha— Alcanzó a murmurar perdida en su mirada.

Sus ojos no se despegaron en ningún segundo, el momento parecía mágico, irrompible, lo que –ciertamente- anhelaban sus corazones y ya no podía callar, sus labios estaban a tan solo unos milímetros, tan cerca y tan lejos.

— Kagome…

Ya estaban casi probando el cielo, cuando – e inesperadamente- la señora Higurashi, pareció notar la ausencia de su hija, levantándose y bostezando, acción que hizo que los dos chicos volvieran al mundo y se separaran rápidamente, los dos con un gran y adorable sonrojo en las mejillas.

— _so…solo un poco mas y…_— Pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo, desviando su vista hacia otro lado, avergonzados.

Pero es que había sido tan poca la distancia que los separaba. Fue un momento tan especial y… que seguramente recordarían por el resto de sus vidas.

— Mmm…— Suspiro la señora Higurashi—¡kagome!, oh ya has despertado— Dijo alegremente— uh, ¿Qué están haciendo en el piso? — Pregunto curiosa, tal vez no debió de haber despertado tan pronto.

— No...Na... Nada… so...solo me caí, jeje — Respondió con nerviosismo Kagome, mientras que una gotita al estilo anime, caía por su sien.

— s…si se cayó, jeje— respondió de igual manera Inuyasha.

Sip, definitivamente la señora Higurashi quería golpearse por ser una madre sobre protectora, acababa de interrumpir un momento importante en la vida de su hija.

Eh Kagome y Inuyasha, no podían esta mas avergonzados, pero en cierta forma, felices.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Miedo.

No sabía explicar porque, pero tenía miedo.

Había pasado un día desde que desperté. El docto me había mandado a hacer muchos exámenes, y finalmente hoy me había llamado, según lo que me dijo mamá, tenía algo muy importante que decirme.

Y ahora yo estaba aterrada. ¿Qué sería lo que quería decirme?, ¿sería algo grave?

Apreté mi falda con más fuerza, agradecí mentalmente tener a mi madre ahí, dándome su apoyo, pero…algo estaba mal.

No era el que el doctor me hubiera llamado, no era que estuviera nerviosa, no era el saber que yo tenía alguna enfermedad que ignoraba.

Era mamá, su cara me lo decía todo. Ella sabía algo que yo no.

Y fuera lo que fuera, no era algo bueno.

Lo peor de todo era que pasara lo que pasara, tuviera lo que tuviera, algo me decía que eso que estaba haciendo sufrir a mamá, yo no podía arreglarlo.

Y eso me hacía sentir impotente.

— Disculpe la tardanza—Se disculpo el doctor, la verdad es que últimamente tenía muchos pacientes. Con un suspiro camino hacia su elegante escritorio y se sentó. Si no había sido fácil decírselo a la madre, definitivamente esto tampoco.

— Kagome— la aludida lo miro—. ¿Ya sabes por qué estás aquí verdad? — Pregunto, la chica era inteligente, después de todo de niña había sido su paciente, no valía la pena hacer esto más largo. No había tiempo para eso, ella ya no tenía tiempo.

— Si— Asintió, y tomando valor de donde pudo, preguntó con voz temblorosa— ¿Qué es lo que tengo?... ¿es…algo malo?

El trago duro, bien había llegado el momento— Bien, kagome te conozco, y te lo diré, sin rodeos. — Suspiro y puso sus manos sobre el escritorio mientras la veía a los ojos— Kagome… tienes cáncer, y está en etapa terminal.

Y ella se quedo en shock.

Cáncer.

Tenía cáncer.

La misma enfermedad de la que había muerto su padre. La misma que le había hecho sufrir, viendo como su padre se iba poco a poco, la misma que había matado a miles de personas, y entre ellas, a parientes y miembros de su familia.

No, no, no, no, NO, no podía ser, no ella, no ahora…. no ahora que tenía una misión, no ahora que las cosas iban bien con Inuyasha, no ahora que era feliz.

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus ojos.

Quince años... ¡Malditacea tenía quince años!, ¡quince!, ¡no había vivido absolutamente nada!, no había hecho las cosas que quería hacer. No había hecho nada de su vida.

No había pasado el tiempo suficiente con su familia.

No habían derrotado a Naraku.

No había pasado el suficiente tiempo con sus amigos de la otra época. ¿Qué sucedería con Sango, Shippou, y Miroku?

No le había dicho sus sentimientos a Inuyasha.

Nunca había, ni tendría la familia que siempre quiso para ella.

Nunca seria madre.

Nunca vería a sus niños crecer.

Nunca se casaría.

Nunca más podría sonreír y ayudar a los demás.

Nunca más estaría con mis amigos.

Nunca más podría ver a su madre con esa sonrisa, a Sota jugar, al abuelo regarle una cosa extraña.

_Nunca volvería a ver a Inuyasha._

Había tantas casas que quería hacer y ella no podía. Tenía tantos deseos y esperanzas, que nunca se realizarían.

Pero, no podía hacer nada, absolutamente nada, se estaba muriendo y no podía hacer nada.

—¿cu...cuanto tiempo me queda? — pregunto con voz rota, tratando de retener las lagrimas.

El doctor sintió un nudo en la garganta— No lo sé, Pueden ser de tres a cuatro meses, cuando mucho.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de nuevo.

Tres meses.

Tres meses, tanto y tan poco, tenía tan solo tres meses. ¿Qué haría con tan solo tres meses?

Y aun en todo su dolor lo noto.

Noto que su madre estaba llorando. Y sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas.

Egoísta.

Así se sentía, egoísta.

Los lastimaba, los estaba lastimando, los lastimaría a todos, a todas las personas que quería.

No. Ella no quería eso. No quería lastimarlos. No importa lo que pasara, ella no quería que sufrieran.

Pero no podía hacer nada. Absolutamente nada.

Era tan egoísta. Solo pensaba en ella, no había pensado en lo que su mamá sentía. No había pensado en lo que sufriría su familia. Y sus amigos… eh Inuyasha…

¿Cómo lo tomaría?

Entonces una imagen de Inuyasha con una cara llena de dolor y desesperación, paso por su mente.

No. No se lo diría. Al menos no por ahora, no quería hacerlo sufrir. Sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que saberlo, lo sabía, pero no ahora.

Lo aria- se dijo mentalmente- viviría estos últimos instantes con las personas que quería, sería feliz, tal vez lastimaría a las personas que quería, pero ella iba a luchar, no se daría por vencida.

Lentamente, y con el rostro empapado por las lágrimas, se acerco a su madre, quien aun estaba llorando. Y para la sorpresa de los presentes. Con una mano y lentamente, empezó a quitar las lágrimas de su madre.

No quería verla llorar. Así que con toda la fuerza de su corazón, y tratando de no sollozar, hablo —. Ya no llores, ya verás que todo estará bien— y aun en medio de tantas lágrimas y dolor, sonrió.

Una sonrisa solo para ella. Solo para su madre.

— Kagome….

La señora Higurashi, no pudo hacer otra cosa que abrir sus ojos fuertemente, mientras que nuevas lágrimas salían de ellos.

Y la abrazo, la abrazo con toda la fuerza que tenia; a su pequeña hija.

A su pequeña Kagome.

Kagome, no pudo hacer menos que llorar en los brazos de su madre, era tan doloroso.

Y allí, en medio de una escena hermosa entre madre e hija, el doctor, tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos, estaba conmovido. Lentamente y en silencio salió de la habitación. Necesitaban privacidad.

Ellas ni siquiera lo notaron. Y entre el silencio y las lágrimas, se hicieron una promesa.

— _No importa que suceda, saldrían de esto, Juntas._

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

¡Hola! Eme aquí de nuevo,

Si me lo peguntan casi llore con la escena de Kagome con su madre.

Bueno eh actualizado rápido, pero no sé si lo siga asiendo así, estoy teniendo problemas con el internet U_U, ¿si que da lata no?

Bueno me eh leído los Reviews - a los que por cierto les doy las gracias, por darme ánimos- y creo que se discuten si abra final trágico o no, para ser sincera no tengo ni idea :P

Pero ya veremos en qué termina todo esto. Solo –repito- soy fan de los finales felices, así que trágico o no será un gran final :D

Creo que hubo un poquito de confusión en cuanto a los Reviews, así que aclaro, me gustaría que me dejaran Reviews, para saber su opinión y en lo que debo mejorar, y entre más Reviews allá, mas rápido actualizare.

Por favor, se que tienen en sus mentes _las ganas de hacer correr sangre_, porque hago sufrir mucho a Kagome. Pero así tiene que ser la historia : (

Bueno les agradezco su tiempo en leerme. Cualquier sugerencia, dígamela :)

¡Nos vemos pronto!

¡Besos!

Karen.


	4. Sentimientos

_**¡Kagome resiste!**_

"Kagome es víctima de una terrible enfermedad, pero no quiere preocupar a sus amigos, por lo que no dice nada al respecto. Continuando con la lucha contra naraku. Pero pese a sus esfuerzos inuyasha se empieza a dar cuenta que algo va mal, ¿lograra salvar a la persona que ama?"

Le dedico este fic especialmente a **peachilein**, quien ha sido una inspiración para mí.

**Capitulo **_**4**__-sentimientos-_

Era de mañana en la ciudad de Tokio, el cielo estaba despejado, y los pájaros cantaban en perfecta armonía.

Y conservando esa armonía, Kagome lenta y pausadamente se despertó, con un suspiro se levanto de su cama y fue directo hacia la ventana.

Sonrió.

Era un día perfecto. Como si estuviera de acuerdo con sus sentimientos.

Hace exactamente diez días, le habían dado la peor noticia de su vida. Tenía cáncer.

La noticia fue muy dura, tanto que se la paso llorando un día entero con su madre, incluso se quedaron dormidas en el consultorio. Después de despertar, decidió que se quedaría un tiempo con su familia. Así que amablemente le pidió a Inuyasha – después de estar algo presentable y que no pareciera muy triste- que le diera diez días para recuperarse y estar con su familia. Y – aunque parezca imposible-¡aceptó!, la cara de Kagome fue un poema ante esto.

Lo que Kagome no sabía era que Inuyasha, se sentía un poco confundido, des pues de todo había pensado lo peor, como que a Kagome le pasaría algo malo, y se había llenado de un miedo mortal, claro que después de todo ella estaba bien, – o al menos eso pensaba- haciendo que sintiera un gran alivio y que una pregunta – que hasta ahora había evitado- pasara por su mente _¿Qué era lo que sentía por Kagome?,_ por lo que pensar sería lo mejor, así que –haciendo uso de su voluntad- le dijo que sí.

Ella, después de que Inuyasha se fuera, se sintió libre para llorar. Y así lo hizo.

Lo peor fue enfrentar a su familia, el ver como su hermano y su abuelo se ponían a llorar, diciéndole cuanto la querían y que no querían que se fuera, sin duda fue una de las experiencias más dolorosas que había vivido.

Claro que viéndolo positivamente, desde aquel día, todos demostraban más sus sentimientos.

Su hermano se la pasaba hablándole de sus problemas y mil temas que tenia, jugaba con él y constantemente le decía cuanto la quería.

El abuelo, bueno ese nunca cambiaria, le contaba cada leyenda que tenia/inventaba, pero también antes de dormir le abrazaba y le decía que era una gran nieta.

Su madre, bueno ella siempre le había dicho cuanto la quería, pero todas las noches iba hacia su habitación, le decía que la amaba y la acunaba en sus brazos hasta hacerla dormir.

Incluso, sus amigas se enteraron, y al segundo dial ya estaban en la puerta de su casa llorando. Claro, que ellas no se quedaron así.

Le hicieron_ pequeña_ una fiesta de despedida. ¡Y TODA LA SECUNDARIA FUE!, conoció a gente que ni siquiera sabía que existía, y se le declararon muchos, pero muchos chicos, bien reconocía que era _algo_ bonita, ¡pero esto ya era el colmo!

Aunque debía de admitirlo, agradecía que le hicieran esa fiesta, le habían subido los ánimos, y había sido una bonita despedida.

Pero había cosas que no podía cambiar

Y aunque quisiera evitarlo, sabía que todos sufrían.

Sabía que su madre lloraba cada noche mientras sujetaba una fotografía en donde estábamos yo y papá. Pero en las mañanas siempre le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Sabía que Sota iba con mamá y le preguntaba si había sido un mal hermano y por eso me iba, para que después terminara llorando y mamá consolándolo. Pero siempre la invitaba a jugar con él su nuevo videojuego.

Sabía que el abuelo rezaba constantemente, todos los días por mí, para que me curara. Pero seguía fingiendo que todo era normal.

Sabía que sus amigas se ponían a llorar después de que la visitaban. Pero todos los días iban a verla, animarla y la hacían divertirse.

Sabía que tos sufrían por ella.

Y eso era doloroso.

Suspiro.

Durante esos diez días había acudido al doctor, por los medicamentos que la iban a mantener estable. Como también a un Psicólogo, con el cual tuvo varias sesiones, tanto ella como su familia, además de que le dio una plática sobre las posibles reacciones que pudieran tener las personas al enterarse de su estado.

Todo había sido muy doloroso, pero ella iba a ser fuerte, por ella y por los demás.

Había entendido, que no podía evitar esto.

No podía evitar tener esa enfermedad y hacer sufrir a los demás. Simple y sencillamente no podía. Pero, podía aprovechar cada minuto, cada instante que le quedara con sus seres queridos. Si lo pensaba bien, ¿Cuántas personas no se iban de este mundo en una milésima de segundo sin poder ver, ni despedirse de sus seres queridos? Muchos, y ella tenía la oportunidad de estar con ellos un tiempo más.

Estaba decidida, en ese tiempo había pensado bien las cosas.

Tenía tiempo, poco, pero tenía tiempo.

_Tiempo para hacer todo lo que quería._

Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió con tristeza.

Suavemente y sin prisas bajo hacia la cocina, donde vio lo que sería una escena bastante común.

Su madre haciendo el desayuno, su abuelo –con periódico en mano- contando alguna historia, y sota ignorándolo, viendo televisión.

Sonrió, pero esta vez de verdad.

—¡Buenos días! — Saludo animadamente, haciendo que todos la voltearan a ver con una sonrisa.

— ¡Hermana! — Grito Sota al tiempo que se le echaba en brazos. Lo abrazo con ternura y el murmuro un 'buenos días', al tiempo que se iban a sentar. Comieron animadamente al tiempo que el abuelo contaba una historia, que por supuesto todos ignoraron.

— Pareces feliz— Dijo la señora Higurashi, después de que el abuelo se fuera llorando después de decir _"Que malagradecidos, yo que me mato contando estas historias y ustedes que me ignoran", _siendo ignorado –otra vez- por el resto de la familia.

— sip— contesto Kagome con una sonrisa.

—¿y tendrá que ver, que cierto medio demonio, viene por ti hoy? — Pregunto con picardía, haciendo sonrojar a su hija hasta la nariz.

—¡Mamá! — Grito Kagome, su mamá encaro una ceja y ella se rindió—...Bueno…si...— Murmuro avergonzada.

La señora Higurashi rio suavemente al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

— _Jóvenes._— Murmuro mentalmente.

— … ¿Mamá?— Pregunto tímidamente

— Si.

— … Regresare, lo prometo.

Ella sonrió.— Lo sé—Respondió con sinceridad, mientras el silencio reinaba en el lugar

— Mamá.

— Dime.

— Tengo miedo.— Confeso ella apenada. La señora Higurashi sonrió con comprensión y abrazo a su hija.

— Esta es tu casa, siempre podrás estar aquí, sabes que siempre estaremos aquí para ti, todo saldrá bien.—Respondió con dulzura y comprensión, no podía curar a su hija, pero si podía hacerla feliz.

— Gracias.— Murmuro con una sonrisa, mientas abrazaba mas fuerte a su mamá—.Mamá…

— Mmm…

— Te quiero

— Yo también…

.

.

.

—¡KAGOME! — Se escucho afuera. Las dos rieron, y se separaron al reconocer esa voz, ese sería un día muy largo.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Se encontraba en la casa de Kagome, habían ya pasado los diez días y – ciertamente- ella se veía mejor, por lo que ya era hora de regresar y seguir con su misión.

Claro, que en su interior –MUY oculto- la realidad era otra. La había extrañado. La había extrañado y MUCHO. Los días se le habían hecho tan largos y monótonos, le hacía falta Kagome. Y aunque lo había intentado – por todos y cada uno de los métodos que conocía- no lo entendía.

— _¿Qué era lo que sentía por Kagome?_— Se repetía constantemente.

Y es que dependía totalmente de ella, dependía de su sonrisa, esa con la que lo alentaba y ayudaba, dándole siempre su calor. Dependía de sus ojos, esos que alumbraban su vida. Dependía de sus palabras, de su voz, de su hermoso rostro, de su… ¡ALTO!….¡QUE!.

Frunció el seño.

Cuando- demonios- se había-echo-tan-cursi-.

La miro. Se encontraban en su habitación, puesto que había ido por sus cosas antes de partir, y estaba metiendo no-se-qué-cosa, en su mochila.

_¿Qué tenia de especial?,_ La vi más detenidamente, se encontraba sentada en su cama mientras revisaba su mochila, su seño estaba fruncido y se veía concentrada, su cabello caía como cascada por su espalda, ligeramente ondulado.

_Hermosa._

Ok. Ahora estaba confundido- y sonrojado- hasta la medula.

Vale, la quería, tenía que admitirlo, y lo sabía. Siempre lo supo, desde el momento en que había descubierto su secreto ese día de luna Nueva, lo sabía.

Sabía que era alguien especial en su vida, necesaria, era como… si lo complementara.

Pero, nunca había podido comprender que exactamente sentía por ella.

Y es que jamás había sentido eso por alguien más.

—_¿Amistad?_ —Se pregunto mentalmente. Tal vez, pero solo al principio, era algo más fuerte que eso. No era lo mismo lo que sentía por Sango, que lo que sentía por Kagome.

— … _¿Amor?_ — No estaba seguro, después de todo, no era lo mismo que alguna vez sintió por Kikyo, y él la amaba… ¿o no?...

Suspiro, frustrado.

Se le acababan las ideas, y seguía sin entender. De repente una idea descabellada, que acabaría con su orgullo y seguridad en menos de tres segundos, pasó por su mente.

Tal vez…

No. Ni en sueños.

Pero… Era la última alternativa que tenia.

Trago duro.

Si, lo aria… El…

—¿Inuyasha? —Pregunto una confundida Kagome. Justo había acabado cuando se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha hacia cosas _extrañas_.

Primero, parecía pensativo, luego molesto, luego sonrojado, luego frustrado, y ahora temblaba como una hoja. Empezó a llamarlo, pero parecía estar en otro mundo.

_¿Qué le sucedía?_

Harta de llamarlo, tomo mucho aire y…

—¡INUYASHA! — Grito a todo pulmón. Despertando – y de paso dejando sordo- a Inuyasha.

—¡Ahhh! — Grito Inuyasha, desde el… uh ¿suelo del primer piso?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

—¡Auch! — Se quejo un adolorido y lastimado Inuyasha, por decima vez. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que Kagome lo llamaba, claro que en cuanto kagome grito su nombre –que fue tan fuerte como un buen _abajo_- estaba tan despistado, que por instinto, brinco hacia atrás, Y – para su mala suerte- la ventana estaba justo ahí.

Y ahora estaba siendo atendido, por nada menos que Kagome.

— Lo siento…— Murmuro, por venteaba vez, Kagome avergonzada.

Ella solo había querido "despertarlo", no romperle un brazo.

— No importa, se curara rápido, ya no te preocupes.

Ella levanto la mirada, sorprendida.

—Inuyasha… Gracias. —.Murmuro con una sonrisa. Eran pocas – pero valiosas- las veces que se comportaba así.

—¡Feh!.. No es nada—. Dijo desviando la mirada totalmente sonrojado.

Ella sonrió con una idea en mente.

Se levanto rápidamente, y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Inuyasha la observo, confundido.

— ¿Adonde…?

— Espera, ahora vuelvo.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos- en los cuales Inuyasha se pregunto que había hecho mal- cuando Kagome estaba de regreso, con nada más que: dos platos llenos de ramen, palillos, y una gran, GRAN sonrisa.

— Inuyasha, ¿quieres ra…?— No alcanzó a terminar, ya que Inuyasha – olvidando que su brazo estaba roto- había saltado "literalmente", sobre Kagome por su ramen.

Ella no tuvo ni tiempo de objetar, ya que en menos de dos segundos, Inuyasha se había terminado/ tragado el ramen, y tenía la cara más tierna e indefensa del mundo, mientras preguntaba— _"¿ya se acabo?, ¿no hay mas ramen?"_

Claro que Kagome no pudo resistirse ante esa carita – que para ella era como de cachorro abandonado- y le dio, sin perder la sonrisa, su botella de ramen.

Los ojos de Inuyasha brillaron, ante tal "belleza".

Y- como era de esperarse- se la trago todita.

—¿Uh y mi ramen? — Pregunto con inocencia, haciendo que a Kagome le bajara una gotita anime por la sien.

Suspiro y se encamino –otra vez- hacia la cocina por su ramen.

Inuyasha – que hasta ahora había estado suspirando lastimosamente por la falta de su preciado ramen- olvido – momentáneamente-su ramen para oler un poco a su alrededor, había algo… Diferente.

Frunció el seño, _¿pero qué demonios hacían ellos en la….?_

Justo en ese momento Kagome abrió la puerta de su habitación, tirando –y encontrando desprevenidos- al resto de la familia.

Kagome frunció el seño.— ¿Qué estaban haciendo? —Pregunto.

Todos tragaron duro.

Kagome se encontraba con sus brazos en Jarras, su mirada había perdido todo toque de dulzura, para verse molesta y malvada, además de que un aura totalmente oscura-Que Inuyasha estaba seguro de que era más fuerte que la de Naraku- Le rodeaba, dándole un aspecto totalmente macabro.

Definitivamente ninguna persona inteligente se acercaría.

— Pregunte, ¿Qué estaban haciendo? —Pregunto de nuevo, con un tono tan frio, que a mas de alguno se le puso la piel chinita.

En ese segundo, la familia Higurashi, pareció recuperar el conocimiento y – como valoraban su vida- se pusieron rápidamente de pie, haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

—¿Pero de que hablas hija? — Pregunto con nerviosismo la señora Higurashi, mientras fingía que nada había sucedido y solo se encontraba recogiendo la ropa.

— Pero si…—Trato de refutar Kagome.

Justo en ese segundo sonó el timbre, salvando así – de lo que sería una muerte lenta y dolorosa- a la señora Higurashi, quien corrió como si la llevara el diablo hacia el primer piso, mientras gritaba _¡yo voy!._

Kagome- olvidando momentáneamente a su madre- dirigió sus – ahora fríos- ojos hacia Sota y el abuelo, quienes serian sus próximas "victimas".

Tragaron duro, ¿Qué habían hecho para merecer semejante tortura?

Consejo: Jamás, jamás, pero JAMAS, espíes a alguien cuando esta con su "novio", en especial si tiene un carácter de los mil demonios como Kagome.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Ya en la tarde – después de que les hubiera dado su merecido al pobre abuelo y a Sota; y que Inuyasha se comiera al menos veinte platos de ramen, (sin quedar satisfecho)- los dos tenían ya todo listo para partir.

Y llego el momento esperado para Kagome.

La despedida.

Claro que todo sería más fácil si Inuyasha no estuviera ahí.

— Bueno, ya nos vamos— Anuncio Kagome. Haciendo que a los presentes – exceptuando a Inuyasha que no entendía que sucedía- se les llenara el rostro de lágrimas.

— Está bien, Kagome, te esperaremos — Hablo el abuelo.

— Cuídate mucho hermana —Dijo con preocupación Sota.

— Te queremos Kagome— Hablo la señora Higurashi. Kagome, no resistió más y le dio un gran abrazo a su familia.

Inuyasha vio extrañado la situación, no era la primera vez que Kagome se despedía de su familia, pero nunca lo habían hecho así.

Tan… _emotivos._

Ahora que lo pensaba, llevaban el día comportándose extraños.

Como cuando estaba solo con Kagome, siempre le llegaba el olor de ellos en la puerta. ¿Por qué se escondían?, ¿Los estaban vigilando?

Claro, que por bien de ellos no había dicho nada… lamentablemente para su mala suerte ella misma los había descubierto, y si que les había dado una paliza.

_Glup_, Kagome a veces daba miedo.

Además de que parecía que todos estaban alrededor de ella, no la dejaban sola ni un instante.

Sabía que ellos eran una familia muy unida, pero hoy parecía que no querían que Kagome se fuera.

_Familia… _Esa palabra tan desconocida para él.

Cuando era pequeño tenía a su mama. Pero no exactamente una familia.

Después de todo no conoció a su padre, y su madre murió cuando aún era muy pequeño…

— Inuyasha...

—¿Eh? — Murmuro mientras despertaba de sus recuerdos, encontrándose con una imagen que lo marcaria para simpe.

Kagome extendiendo los brazos, con su familia. Una clara invitación a estar con ellos en un abrazo familiar.

— Kagome…— dijo con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

— Ven… _eres parte de la familia_— Me dijo, con una gran sonrisa.

_Eres parte de la familia…_

_Familia…_

— Kagome…

Kagome, comprendiendo la situación, tomo la mano de Inuyasha entre la suya, guiándolo hacia su familia, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

— Kagome…— Murmuro Inuyasha al tiempo que era recibido por un cálido abrazo por parte de toda la familia.

El, Un hanyo.

Odiado tanto por humanos como por demonios. Discriminado por la sociedad.

Ahora tenía una familia. Una familia con Kagome.

— _Eso es…_—Entonces lo entendió.

Eso era Kagome.

La sensación de estar en casa, la libertad, la confianza, la salida los problemas, la luz, el sentirse protegido… El sentirse amado.

_Kagome…_

_¿Por qué de pronto sentía ganas de llorar?_

— Regresare — Aseguro ella, separándose de su familia.

Ellos asistieron—¡Los queremos!

—¡vámonos Inuyasha! — Dijo alegremente, Mientras lo tomaba de la mano. Extrañaría a su familia, si. Pero también extrañaba a su otra familia, la del pasado.

— Si…— asintió, con una sonrisa. Lo entendía… por fin lo entendía, y ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer…

Y sin más atravesaron el poso.

Solo cuando se fueron, la familia Higurashi se permitió llorar libremente, solo esperaban que Kagome fuera feliz.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Shippou suspiro, mientras veía fijamente el poso.

—¿Qué estará haciendo Kagome?

Suspiro. Hace diez días kagome había enfermado y había ido a su época, según dijo Inuyasha ella estaba bien y a salvo – haciendo que todos suspiraran de alivio- pero que necesitaba tiempo para descansar.

Y hoy se cumplían los diez días. Pero no habían regresado.

—¿Kagome estará bien? — Se dijo con preocupación.

La extrañaba tanto. Extrañaba que lo arrullara por las noches, que sonriera, qué lo alentara, que estuviera con el…

Y además sabía que los demás también la extrañaban.

Sango extrañaba tenerla para hablar y para bañarse juntas.

Inuyasha… bueno el se veía pensativo últimamente, pero siempre miraba con angustia el poso.

Incluso Miroku la extrañaba, veía el poso con nostalgia, y bueno no tenia con quien hablar.

Suspiro.

— ¿Por qué las cosas no son divertidas sin Kagome? — Se pregunto.

Y antes de seguir lamentándose la falta de Kagome, un ruido trajo su atención.

¡PLAF!

¿Pero qué…?

—¡Maldito monje pervertido! — Golpe—. ¡cuántas veces le tengo que decir que me deje en paz! — Golpe, golpe...

— Pero mi Sangito…— trato de defenderse Miroku en medio de los goles, siendo callado- otra vez- por otro golpe.

—¡QUE DEJES DE LLAMARME ASI! — Gruño sango. Golpe…golpe…

— uff, ni siquiera en asuntos serios cambian.— Acoto shippou mientras negaba con la cabeza.

— _No entendía a los adultos._

Las cosas hubieran seguido así, de no ser porque un resplandor atrajo su atención.

—¡EL pozo!

Olvidándose de todo, corrieron hacia el poso, por donde un Inuyasha con una gran sonrisa y una Kagome saludable aparecieron.

Claro que todos ignoraron a Inuyasha y se lanzaron literalmente a los brazos de Kagome—¡Kagome! — Gritaron al unísono.

— Hola chicos — Saludo alegremente.

— Kagome, te extrañamos— Dijo shippou

— Que bueno tenerla de vuelta señorita Kagome.— Dijo esta vez Miroku

— Si Kagome, ¿ya te sientes mejor? — Pregunto Sango con preocupación, haciendo que todos volvieran a ver a Kagome. Ella se quedo de piedra. ¿Cómo se los diría?

—¿Kagome? — Pregunto Shippou

Ella pareció volver en sí—¡oh claro! — . Dijo con fingida alegría.

— Oh— Dijo Sango aliviada—¿y qué era lo que tenías? — Pregunto, haciendo que de nuevo cuatro pares de ojos se posaron en ella.

Y ella se quedo sin palabras, ¿tenía que decirlo…ahora?… pero no quería hacerlos sufrir.

—¿Qué pasa Kagome? — Pregunto Shippou, de repente la mirada de Kagome era muy triste.

-¿Kagome… es algo…ma...malo?- Pregunto Inuyasha con preocupación, asiendo que todos sintieran miedo.

— yo... — _No quería verlos llorar…_

—¿Kagome? — Pregunto Miroku

—Yo… estoy…— _No por ella..._

—¿Qué sucede Kagome-chan? — Pregunto de nuevo Sango, algo estaba mal.

— yo…—_No por su egoísmo…_

—¿kagome, dime que es lo que sucede? — Pregunto esta vez Inuyasha, la preocupación reinaba en su voz-

— Inuyasha….— _No quería que el sufriera_

— kagome…

— …— _Solo quería verlo feliz._

—¿Kagome? — Ok, ahora estaba muy preocupado. ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía a Kagome?

—¿Inuyasha? — _Pero…_

—¿Si?

—…Estoy enferma…— _Ellos tenían derecho de saberlo._

**Continuara…**

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

¡Hola!

Lamento haberme atrasado, pero bueno a veces se nos va la "inspiración" XD

Bueno, los eh dejado en suspenso. En si la trama es muy triste, pero tratare de hacerla divertida.

Ya saben ¡entre mas Reviews mas pronto actualizo!, así que ¡Reviews, Reviews! XD

Le dedico este capítulo especialmente a: **Tutsuyu. .**

Gracias Roció-chan por darme ánimos: P

¿Alguna sugerencia?, ya saben ustedes díganme.

PD: Perdonen los errores de ortografía XD

¡Nos vemos!

Karen.


	5. La verdad

_**¡Kagome resiste!**_

"Kagome es víctima de una terrible enfermedad, pero no quiere preocupar a sus amigos, por lo que no dice nada al respecto. Continuando con la lucha contra naraku. Pero pese a sus esfuerzos Inuyasha se empieza a dar cuenta que algo va mal, ¿lograra salvar a la persona que ama?"

**Capitulo 5-**_La verdad-_

El silencio reinaba en el lugar, la tarde caía con lentitud, casi de forma angustiante, pero eso no era nada parecido a lo que el grupo de Inuyasha estaba sintiendo en este momento.

—…_Estoy enferma._

Todos parecían estar en shock.

Kagome les debía de estar mintiendo, ella no podía estar enferma…

Simplemente no, no Kagome…

No una persona tan especial como ella.

La noche callo, sin que ninguno de ellos digiera alguna palabra, una ventisca estremeció a los presentes haciéndolos volver a la realidad.

— Ten— Murmuro Inuyasha con la mirada baja, mientras le daba el ahori a Kagome.

— Gracias... — Dijo ella, haciendo que el silencio reinara de nuevo, silencio que rompió Miroku.

— Creo que deberíamos entrar a la cabaña— Sugirió de forma seria—. Además tenemos que hablar, ¿no es así señorita Kagome? —. Todos asistieron y en silencio se dirigieron a la aldea.

Todos con diferentes pensamientos.

Tal vez se preguntaran el porqué con esas simples palabras todos se habían puesto así.

Pero no eran esas palabras, sino el cómo actuaba Kagome, ella hubiera estado calmada y con una sonrisa si hubiera sido un simple resfriado, pero en cambio su mirada se había vuelto triste, y no había contestado.

Eso definitivamente no era una buena señal.

Kagome, mientras tanto, se sentía estúpida , si tan solo se hubiera controlado y les hubiera mentido… esto no estaría pasando.

Llegaron a la aldea de la anciana Kaede quien, por cierto, no parecía estar en ningún lado.

_Mucho mejor_, pensó Kagome.

Lentamente entraron a la cabaña, tomaron en silencio asiento junto a Kagome, quedando en medio de todos, quienes la miraban expectantes. Ella abrió la boca para hablar, pero simplemente no supo que decir, cerro la boca mientras trataba de encontrar una forma de decirlo. Pero ¿Cómo le dices a alguien que estas a punto de morir?

— _Oh no sucede nada, solo moriré lentamente en tres meses, no tienen de que preocuparse._ — Estúpido.

Mientras tanto, Kagome no estaba muy lejos de la mente de los demás, quienes se habían quedado sin habla. Era obvio que todos estaban preocupados, pero no tenían el valor para preguntarle ¿Qué era es tan malo que tenía como para no poder contarlo?, aunque más bien, temían por esa respuesta.

— _Y… ¿si es algo malo?_ — Se pregunto mentalmente el hanyo, quien veía fijamente a Kagome — _¿Qué aria si…si kagome…?_— _¡_No!, no, no, mil veces no, ella no se iría, ¡Antes vendería su alma al mismo Naraku que apartarla de su lado!, debía de ser otra cosa, ¡SI! eso era, tal vez ella tenía algo que decir de su época, o algo abría pasado allá… ¡QUE SABIA EL, LO QUE FUERA!, pero_ ella estaba bien…totalmente bien, ¿Verdad?_

Trato de convencerse así mismo de que ella estaba bien. Fue inútil.

— Ka…Kagome-chan…—. Se escucho la pequeña e infantil voz de Shippou, quien hasta ahora había sido olvidado por todos.

— ¿Qué tienes?

Kagome quiso llorar.

Tragándose el nudo en la garganta y aguantando las lágrimas, abrió los brazos hacia Shippou, quien no dudo en dejarse abrazar por Kagome.

—Shippou... veras cuando… Cuando fui a mi época—Empezó—. Fui a un hospital y…

— ¿Qué es un hospital?—. Interrumpió Shippou confundido, bueno al menos la mitad del resto -e septo Kagome e Inuyasha- tenían la misma duda.

— Es un lugar donde curan a las personas. — Explico con ternura.

Shippou asintió

— Cuando fui al hospital— continuo—. Los doctores me hicieron muchos estudios.

— ¿Estudios? — Pegunto esta vez Sango

— Sí, veras son em… son pruebas que te hace los doctores para saber qué es lo que tienes. — volvió a explicar, Sango asintió con preocupación, no le gustaba el rumbo de la conversación.

— Cuando…— Inhalo, exhalo, venia la parte difícil—. Cuando me hicieron esos estudios, descubrieron que yo…— .Bien y ¿ahora qué?, no podía explicar simplemente que tenia Cáncer, una enfermedad de 500 años e el futuro, irreversible e incurable.

— Que yo tengo…

— ¿Qué tienes Kagome? — . Pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos Shippou.

Kagome sintió como el mudo se le venía abajo, y si poder evitarlo las lagrimas bajaron por sus ojos.

— Kagome…— Susurro Inuyasha.

— Lo siento yo…— Murmuro al tiempo que se quitaba las lágrimas con la mano.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, definitivamente algo malo estaba sucediendo.

Tomo valor de donde pudo y hablo con voz quebrada

— Estoy enferma, yo… tengo Cáncer.

Todos quedaron, otra vez, en shock.

— ¿Ca...Cáncer? — Pregunto Shippou, quien estaba llorando a mares.

Kagome quiso golpearse, obviamente no sabían que era eso.

Lentamente quito las lágrimas de los ojitos de Shippou, siempre deseo ser su madre, y ahora ya no podría estar con él.

— El cáncer es una cosa mala que se va haciendo más y más grande— explico con ternura, era un niño, y no podía comprenderlo de la misma manera—. Y, cuando es muy pero muy grande empieza a hacerle daño a tus órganos, todo depende de donde este el Cáncer.

Todos abrieron sus ojos como platos con aquella explicación, Shippou era un niño y no podía entender que lo que Kagome estaba diciendo era que ese tal Cáncer iba a dañarla hasta…

_Morir…_

Las lágrimas bajaron por los ojos castaños de Sango. Había perdido a toda su familia a manos de malnacido de Naraku, y ahora perdía a Kagome, esa chica que le había ayudado incondicionalmente desde que la conoció y que era como su hermana.

Miroku, quien siempre tenía una expresión calmada, tenía sus ojos muy abiertos, su expresión y postura demostraban que estaba en shock pleno, porque no podía ser. Kagome era una chica fuerte y audaz, amable y divertida, la fuente que unió ese grupo, era…como su hermana pequeña, y se iba… ¿Qué sería de ellos sin Kagome?

¿Qué sería de Inuyasha?

Miroku lentamente volteo encontrando a Inuyasha…

Tenía sus ojos más abiertos que los de Miroku, estaba en shock, veía directamente a Kagome, Miroku estaba seguro de que nunca en su vida había visto a Inuyasha así, Nunca había visto esa expresión de shock y dolor en su rostro.

— Y ¿En donde esta?—Pregunto Shippou, haciendo que todos pusiera sus ojos en el.

Kagome tomo la pequeña mano de Shippou y la puso lentamente sobre su nuca.

— Aquí— contestó con una sonrisa triste, mientras sus ojos eran empapados por las lágrimas. —Si no me logro curar yo…yo tan solo tendré tres meses de vida…

Todos abrieron sus ojos como platos.

— No. No es cierto— contestó incrédulo Inuyasha, su expresión no había cambiado en nada.

Kagome bajo la mirada— yo también quisiera creer que es mentira…

Shippou comenzó a sollozar

— ¿Por qué te vas Kagome?, ¿ya no nos quieres?

Kagome abrazo con más fuerza el pequeño cuerpo de Shippou.

— Claro que los quiero—dijo de manera triste, su voz era suave y entrecortada- pero no es algo que yo pueda cambiar.

— Pero, te vas a curar ¿verdad Kagome-chan? —Pregunto Sango, al borde de la desesperación, las lagrimas seguía cayendo como rio sin cause.

Una pequeña esperanza se poso entre los presentes, tal vez todo no estaba perdido.

La lagrimas de Kagome se intensificaron, ¿Qué se suponer que debía de decir?, si les decía que no, les diría la verdad pero los dañaría y no les dejaría esperanza, y si les decía que si, les mentiría, pero no se lastimarían tanto…

— _Al final la verdad siempre sale a la luz_—Recordó esa frase dicha por su madre. Después de todo ¿Para qué mentir? al final terminarían sabiéndolo….

— En mi época hay muchas cosas que pueden ayudar contra el Cáncer- explicó, todos tenían su esperanza en sus palabras—.Como la quimioterapia o medicina de mi época. Pero no todo es efectivo…

— Pero, si te vas a curar _¿verdad?_

Acarició con suavidad el cabello de Shippou mientras continuaba— No lo sé, pueden pasar muchas cosas, además todavía no terminamos la lucha contra Naraku.

— ¿Vas a estar con nosotros?-Preguntó Inuyasha con la mirada baja.

— Sí.

— ¿Y...Tu familia?

El silencio reino por unos segundos. Era claro que si Kagome estaba enferma, ella se quedaría en su época con su familia. Dejándolos solos…

Kagome solo se limito a sonreír. — Ustedes son mi familia. —Aseguro, si dudar.

Todos abrieron sus ojos como platos, eh Inuyasha levanto por primera vez su mirada con asombro.

-Kagome…

Era Increíble que una persona como Kagome existiera, el que ella se quedara con ellos en una misión que parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas, Imposible y peligrosa, arriesgando su vida y seguridad por estar con ellos, dejando atrás a su familia y su época llena de modernidad y facilidades.

Sango no aguanto más y se aventó, literalmente, a los brazos de Kagome llorando como niña pequeña.

— Kagome— Lloró con desesperación, sollozado su nombre— .No te vayas, ¡O por Dios, no te vayas!..

Kagome solo se limito a abrazarla, y acariciarle la cabeza con ternura. — Lo siento, de verdad lo siento. —Se disculpo con los ojos llorosos. Se sentía tan egoísta por hacerlos sufrir.

Miroku, saliendo de su shock, se levanto y – a diferencia de Sango- se acercó a Kagome, puso su mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo y se sentó a su lado musitado un triste pero reconfortante: — Estaremos con usted, Señorita Kagome.

— Gracias, de verdad.

Ella no podía estar más agradecida, los tenía a ellos, a sus amigos.

_A su familia…_

Inuyasha observo la escena, con miles de sentimientos Presionando su pecho y destruyéndolo por dentro.

No. No podía ser verdad. No. No Kagome.

No, cuando sabía que sentía por ella.

No, cuando estaban tan unidos.

No, cuando estaba convencido de que había encontrado a una familia.

No, cuando la quería tanto.

No, cuando dependía tanto de ella.

No ella, no su luz, no su alegría, no su enojo, no su esperanza, no su amor, no su sonrisa, no su calor, no su ángel, no su vida… No Kagome.

_No…_

¡NO!

Repentinamente se paro, atrayendo la atención de los presentes.

— ¿Inuyasha? — Pregunto Kagome con preocupación, de todos los presentes era al que menos podría imaginar su reacción con la noticia.

— No…— Musito con un murmullo que no pudo ser escuchado por nadie. Su mirada estaba oculta por el flequillo, sus puños estaban apretados fuertemente, casi dejando sus nudillos blancos, sus colmillos sobresalían de la comisura de su boca, y sentía que algo se desgarraba por dentro, estaba seguro que en ningún encuentro con Naraku, se había sentido tan mal.

Lentamente, Kagome se paro y se acercó a Inuyasha. Despacio, como si estuviera siendo muy cuidadosa.

— ¿Estas...bien?

_Kagome._

— Kagome…

— ¿Si?

— Tu… ¿Estas mintiendo…verdad?

— Inuyasha…

— Esto es solo una broma ¿cierto?

Ella bajo la mirada, se moría por decir que sí, pero…no era lo correcto. — No…Lo siento.

El rio con tristeza.

— No es verdad, estas mintiendo, Kagome tonta, tu…tu estas mintiendo

— ¿Qué? — Pregunto incrédula. Todos los demás los miraban expectantes desde su lugar, no se atrevían a intervenir.

— No es cierto. — Dijo negando frenéticamente con la cabeza.

— ¡Es verdad! — Grito Kagome aun llorando.

— ¡NO!, Eso no es verdad, tú no estás enferma. Tu estas bien, tú no te vas, tú te quedaras aquí, conmigo y con los demás, y… derrotaremos a Naraku, visitaras a tu familia cuando tengas ese demonio llamado examen, y yo iré por ti, veremos la caja mágica y tu madre te despedirá con un abrazo, cuando regresemos Sango abra golpeado a Miroku por libidinoso y Shippou saltara a tus brazos para recibirte. Todos estaremos para ti siempre, y tú para nosotros. Por eso no te irás, tú no te irás, no te tienes que ir…

— Inuyasha…— Susurro, mientras sus lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

— Tú no te irás…—. Seguía repitiendo, como si estuviera en trance.

— Inuyasha, yo… Yo quisiera quedarme aquí… contigo y con los demás. Pero… ya… ya no es mi decisión.

— No es verdad.

— Inuyasha…

— No…

— ¿Inuyasha…?

— ¡NO! — Exploto—. No, no ¡Dios no!, No…¡NO!-Grito, mientras tomaba su cabeza con las dos manos, negando y gritando como loco.

— ¡Inuyasha! — Grito Kagome alarmada.

Inuyasha la miro por unos segundos, sintió que no pudo más, y salió corriendo fuera de la cabaña a todo lo que le daban sus pies.

— ¡Inuyasha!

— ¡Inuyasha!

— ¡INUYASHA!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

_**Inuyasha PVO**_

Corrí lejos de la cabaña con toda la fuerza que tenía en los pies, alejándome rápidamente de la aldea, sin dirección, huyendo de mi mismo. En el trayecto no pensé absolutamente en nada, trate de ignorar el hecho de que sabía que… Kagome…

Negué con mi cabeza alejando esos pensamientos. El solo pensar en ello dolía, dolía mucho. Después de un tiempo me cansé y pare en un bosque rodeado de arboles, la oscuridad reinaba en el lugar y los pequeños animales hacían eco en la noche de luna llena.

Y paso exactamente lo que estaba evitando, lo que me hizo salir de la cabaña de esa manera.

Pensar, y darme cuenta que aunque lo niegue es…verdad.

Kagome…Kagome se iba…

Golpeé el primer árbol que vi enfrente con toda mi fuerza, derribándolo. Pero eso no fue suficiente para acabar con mi impotencia.

— ¡Maldición! — Grité al tiempo que derribaba varios árboles en menos de un minuto. Los animales huyeron despavoridos hacia otra dirección, seguidos por su instinto.

_Kagome…_

— ¡Maldición!, ¡maldición!, ¡Maldición! — Bramé con desesperación, golpeando todo lo que había alrededor.

— _¿Puedo permanecer a tu lado?_ — _Dijo ella, con un tono melancólico, triste, pero con toda sinceridad._

Negué fuertemente, tratando de alejar esos recuerdos, mientras golpeaba el siguiente árbol _que vi._

_No pude evitar abrir mis ojos como platos y serrar los puños con fuerza._ — _Kagome..._ — _Quería estar conmigo….Conmigo, un hanyo que no valía absolutamente nada, un hanyo que la había lastimado y herido… la había hecho llorar…. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo para que Dios le diera a un ángel como Kagome?, definitivamente tenia a alguien de su lado allá arriba._

— _¿Enserió…te quedaras conmigo?_— _Pregunte, con muchos sentimientos dentro._

_Kagome…_

Pero esa promesa ahora era imposible de cumplir.

Tome fuertemente mi cabeza mientras la movía de un lado a otro, tratando de olvidar. Tratando de que esos recuerdos no me atormentaran. Pero por más que lo intentaba, no se iban. Estaban ahí en mi mente, recordándome todos esos momentos con Kagome, con mi Kagome. Recordándome que se iba y burlándose de mí y de mi destruido corazón.

_Ella asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa, no pronunciamos ninguna palabra. Pero no era necesario, yo sabía que ella siempre estaría a mi lado, y ella… sabía que yo la iba a proteger. Siempre._

— _Siempre…_— Murmure mientras sentía como el mundo se derrumbaba. No, ella no estaba rompiendo su promesa.

Pero el… el sí.

Jure protegerla con mi vida, y he fallado.

Ella… ella se iba. _Para siempre._

— Kagome…— sin poder evitarlo caí de rodillas.

— ¡Maldición! — Grité mientras golpeaba el suelo repetidamente.

— ¡Maldición! — Grité una y otra vez, sentí que mis ojos escaseaban, pero no me atreví a derramar lágrima alguna.

De mi puño salía ya sangre, pero no me detuve, eso no era nada igualado a lo que sentía en este momento.

— _¡ABAJO!_ —_Grito la azabache en un acto de furia. Haciendo que el inevitablemente tragara tierra._

— _Kagome_— _Gruñí_—_. ¡Porque _demonios hiciste eso!

— _¿Por qué?_ — _Gruño histérica_—_. ¡Golpeaste a Shippou sin razón aparenté hasta el cansancio!_

— _Khe_— _Bufe mirando hacia otro lado._

— _I-N-U-Y-A-S-H-A _— _Gruño y yo sentí como un escalofrió me recorría, claro que no iba a mostrar mi debilidad ante Kagome _— _¿Por qué lo golpeaste?_ — _.Exigió con cólera mal contenida._

_Yo me sonroje, pero desvié la mirada. _

— _Inuyasha_— _Pregunto Shippou inocentemente_— _¿si quieres a Kagome por que no se lo dices?_

_El se sonrojo furiosamente._

— _¡¿Qué…?!_

— _Sí, ¡ah ya se, es porque eres tan indeciso que no te atreves a decirlo, perro tont…!-Claro que Shippou no acabo de contestar pues Inuyasha ya lo estaba golpeando._

— _Khe_— _Bufo de vuelta volviendo a la realidad_— D_a igual se lo merecía._

— _Inuyasha _— _oh No_— _¡ABAJO!_

Tantas peleas estúpidas, tanto tiempo desperdiciado. Solo por su maldita indecisión.

— Kagome….

Pudo advérselo dicho hace siglos, tragarse su orgullo y decírselo, pudo estar más tiempo junto a ella. Pero fue tan estúpido, siempre pensó que abría, después, tiempo para eso, que se lo diría cuando hubieran derrotado a Naraku, todo con la maldita escusa de que si él lo supiera ella estaría en peligro. Pero había sido un cobarde y ella…

Ella ya no tenía tiempo.

¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta de que estaba enferma? Su olor la delataba… pero había sido tan estúpido que no se había dado cuenta.

Entonces enfureció.

— ¡¿Por qué ella?! ¡¿Por qué mierda ella?! — Pregunte furioso contra el cielo, como si la culpa la tuviera Dios.

— ¿Por qué ahora? ¡Mierda! ¡¿Por qué?! — Brame mientras con furia desvainaba colmillo de acero relazando el Viento cortante y devastando todo el lugar.

— ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué no yo? ¿Por qué no otra persona? ¿Por qué Kagome? ¡Maldita sea ¿Por qué?!

Aun con la furia hirviendo en sus venas corrió despavorido destruyendo todo lo que se le atravesará.

— ¡¿Por qué ella?! —No lo entendía, ¿Por qué de todas las personas que existían tenía que ser ella? ¿Por qué? Ella no había hecho absolutamente nada para merecer aquello, era una persona alegre, amable, fuerte, la que te hacia levantarte después de una batalla, la que te ayudaba aun si no se lo pedias, ¡malditita sea porque ella!, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Dios le hacía esto? ¿Se estaba vengado con lo más preciado que tenia? ¿Qué había hecho él? .Fuera como fuera estaba dispuesto a rogarle a Dios que no se la llevara, a pedirle y suplicarle perdón.

**Fin Inuyasha PVO**

Maldijo en todos los idiomas que conocía, destruyo todo alrededor, pero no fue suficiente. Lentamente paro en un claro, sus manos sujetaban con fuerza a Colmillo de acero y su flequillo cubría su rostro mientras su respiración era agitada.

—Si me la ibas a quitar… ¿Por qué me la diste?...-Murmuro débilmente, ya ni siquiera sabía quién tenía la culpa—. ¿Por qué la trajiste a esta época si… si ella no se iba a quedar aquí? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste que… que me enamorara de ella, si se iba a ir?...Maldición….

— ¡¿POR QUE?¡ —Grito desgarrando su garganta en el proceso, rindiéndose. Ya…ya no podía resistirlo más.

_Kagome…._

**Continuara…**

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

¡Hola! Lamento de verdad haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que este fue un capitulo difícil y aparte con los exámenes y la escuela, no eh tenido mucho tiempo…

Pero en fin, ¡espero que lo disfruten!.

Si ya sé que el Sumari dice: "Kagome es víctima de una terrible enfermedad, pero no quiere preocupar a sus amigos, por lo que no dice nada al respecto."

Pero yo hice que lo digiera, de verdad lo siento pero la historia se me salió de las manos y al final mi musa hiso que terminara así xD

Este cap se me hizo muy triste, aunque creo que el siguiente lo será más :C

Bueno ¡Dejen Reviews!, que es lo que motiva mi mundo de"Inspiración" xD

Tratare de actualizar más pronto, cualquier sugerencia o regaño- siempre que sea con respeto- será aceptado.

También les agradezco a aquellos que me dejan Reviews y para aquellos que todavía me tienen miedo y están en anonimato xD Así como aquellos que solo leen.

Besos.

Karen.


	6. Veneno

_**¡Kagome resiste!**_

"Kagome es víctima de una terrible enfermedad, pero no quiere preocupar a sus amigos, por lo que no dice nada al respecto. Continuando con la lucha contra naraku. Pero pese a sus esfuerzos Inuyasha se empieza a dar cuenta que algo va mal, ¿logrará salvar a la persona que ama?"

_**Capitulo 6 **_-_Veneno-_

La noche era fría y oscura. Las pequeñas criaturas del bosque parecían estar en perfecta quietud.

Todo era silencio. Todo era oscuridad.

La luna llena se encontraba en su punto más alto, alumbrando el bosque. El soplido del viento moviendo las hojas de los arboles era lo único que se escuchaba.

Suavemente, unos pasos se escucharon acercándose. Acompañados con unos pequeños gritos, quienes rompían la quietud de la noche.

— ¡Inuyasha! —Gritó nuevamente Kagome, como venía haciéndolo toda la noche. La preocupación resonaba en su voz. Se encontraba agotada, sus ojos rojos por las lágrimas y el sueño.

— ¡Inuyasha!… ¡Inuyasha! ¡¿Dónde estás?! —Paró unos segundos a retomar la respiración, pero pronto continuó— ¡Inuyasha! ¡Sal! ¡Inuyasha…!

— ¡Señorita Kagome, espere!

— ¿Miroku? — Musitó con impresión —. ¡Chicos por aquí!

Sango alcanzo a oír la débil voz de Kagome y con rapidez hizo aterrizar a Kirara.

Kagome analizo detenidamente a los pasajeros. Y con desilusión se dio cuenta de que él no se encontraba.

— Parece que tampoco tú lo encontraste…— Murmuró suavemente Sango con tristeza.

Los chicos bajaron de Kirara con suavidad. Sus caras demostraban tristeza y agotamiento. Recibir semejante noticia de Kagome y, para colmo, que Inuyasha desapareciera, era demasiado para una noche.

—No…lo busque por todos lados, pero parece que desapareció. —Repuso con tristeza Kagome.

A Sango se le partió el corazón al verla así, por lo que le dio un cálido abrazo.

Ella solo se dejo abrazar.

— ¿Dónde se pudo haber metido? —Preguntó el pequeño zorrito, quien no parecía más feliz que los presentes.

— No lo sé… ya fuimos a todos los lugares en los que creímos que estaría, ¿A dónde se pudo haber ido? — Opinó Miroku con un suspiro.

— Shippô —Murmuró de repente Kagome con esperanza—. ¿No puedes olerlo?

Shippou bajó la cabeza.

—No…lo lamento.

Todos suspiraron tristemente.

Una pequeña briza los envolvió y todos se perdieron en sus pensamientos.

"_Inuyasha… ¿Dónde estás?"_

Con un suspiro Kagome abrazó un poco más fuerte a Sango, hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, a lo que ella no objetó. El silencio reino por unos minutos u horas, no lo sabía, además ¿Qué importaba el tiempo de todos modos?

Después de un rato, levantó su cabeza con lentitud fijando su mirada en las personas de su alrededor.

Kirara se había transformado en una pequeña gatita, y con cansancio se estaba acurrucando contra Miroku, quien se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Miroku…

No pudo evitar las ganas de llorar de nuevo.

Se veía tan serio y triste. Se encontraba recargado contra en árbol, su mirada parecía perdida en la lejanía y sus manos estaban entrelazadas fuertemente.

Por su mente, pasaron imágenes sobre cuando lo había conocido.

Siempre le había perecido una persona fuera de lo común. Aunque bueno ¿Qué persona común le pide un hijo a cada mujer que ve? Eso, definitivamente, no era normal.

No pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando lo había conocido, había pensado que era un ladrón y mujeriego (Aunque eso no era del todo mentira) pero, en el fondo, era una persona muy sabia, inteligente, honesta y trabajador; no recordaba haberlo oído quejarse de algo (exceptuado las cachetadas de Sango, claro) era, ciertamente, una persona muy fuerte. Después de todo, había tenido que soportar la maldición y la muerte de su padre por la misma.

Era una persona en la que podía confiar_. _

_Como… Como su mejor amigo…_

Sintió como suavemente Sango acariciaba su cabello con dulzura.

— Sango…

Sin duda ella también era una persona que había sufrido mucho.

Cuando recordaba todo lo que le había sucedido, todo por lo que tuvo que pasar: las muertes, las guerras y pérdidas, el dolor… de alguna forma se sentía pequeña a su lado. El rostro sonriente de ella mostraba más valentía que cualquier hazaña.

Porque, aun con todo el dolor, ella había salido a delante.

No podía evitar sentirse orgullosa de poder ser amiga de una persona como ella, por poder apoyarla y ayudarla.

Cualquier persona se hubiera rendido. Pero ella no.

Tal vez no era la persona más fuerte, pero lucho con todas sus fuerzas para poder salir adelante.

Por ella, por su familia.

Por su hermano…

Oh.

— ¿Así que eso era...? —Murmuró suavemente, con una sonrisa en los labios. Llamando la atención de los presentes.

— ¿"Era que", Kagome? —Preguntó Sango suavemente, sin deshacer el abrazo. Para ella el tener a Kagome así en sus brazos se sentía tan formidable. La quería tanto, era como una hermana para ella.

— Sango… estaba pensado en ti—Afirmó mientras volvía a hundir la cabeza en su hombro.

— ¿En mi?

— Si — Asintió ella, levantando la cabeza—, ¿Sabes? Creo que eres una persona muy fuerte — Agregó con una sonrisa sincera en los labios.

Sango no pudo evitar impresionarse.

— ¿Qué…?

— Sip— Interrumpió ella alegremente—. Porque después de todo lo que pasaste… seguiste adelante. A veces me pregunto "¿Cómo puede ser tan fuerte?" Puede que tú no te hayas dado cuenta, pero si hubiera sido otra persona la que pasara por eso se hubiera rendido, pero tú… siempre sonríes con alegría, eres amable y tratas de protegerme, siempre al servicio de los demás… — Agregó, tratando de sincerarse con ella.

Si iba a morir, al menos les diría todo lo que sentía por ellos

— ¿Sabes? De alguna forma creo que es porque tienes esperanza.

Ella, aun impresionada por las palabras antes dichas por Kagome, no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos fuertemente.

— ¿Esperanza?

—Sí. Cuando te conocí, esa primera vez que te vi, parecías tan asustada e indefensa. Tus ojos solo mostraban dolor y confusión. Pero aun así mostraban una gran determinación—Murmuró suavemente, mientras Sango escuchaba atenta.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en donde Kagome buscaba las palabras adecuadas.

— Cuando peleaste con Inuyasha—Continuó—, Parecía que no te importaba que sucediera, solo querías acabarlo, tomar venganza. Porque te dolía. —Sango abrió sus ojos fuertemente—. Pensaste que si lo matabas, si tomabas venganza, entonces tal vez, tan solo "tal vez", ya no te sentirías culpable. Pero… aun si lo lograbas ¿Eso hubiera sucedido? —Preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

—Yo… —Sango se quedó muda. ¿Cómo es que Kagome había sabido eso?

Inconscientemente apretó con más fuerza el abrazo entre ellas.

—No. Eso no hubiera sucedido. Aunque hubieras acabado con él te seguirías sintiendo culpable. Creo… Creo que incluso si acabas con Naraku, no lograras dejar de sentirte así—Respondió ella firmemente. Las lágrimas bajaron de los ojos impresionados de Sango—. Entonces pensé "¿Si no es por venganza, porque es? ¿Cómo salió adelanté? ¿Por qué no se rindió? ¿Por qué se unió con nosotros?"...Todas esas dudas rodaba por mi cabeza. Y no las podía contestar.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos. Los ojos de Sango observaron aun en medio de las lágrimas a Kagome.

—Pero, hoy —Continuó—, Hoy me di cuenta que, ese día, cuando Naraku te traiciono y te desmayaste, nosotros te recogimos, te mostramos la verdad y la aceptaste. Después de eso, te enteraste que Kohaku estaba, en cierto modo, vivo. Por eso creo, que, lo que te saco adelanté, fue la esperanza. De algún modo nosotros te dimos la esperanza de que algún día derrotaremos a Naraku, que Kohaku volverá y que podrás ser feliz junto con nosotros.

—kagome...—Hipó ella.

—Lo vez—Interrumpió—. No todo fue por venganza, la esperanza fue lo que nos trajo aquí; A este lugar. ¡Míranos! Yo una viajera del tiempo, tú una exterminadora, Miroku un monje, Shippô un Kitsune e Inuyasha un hanyô. Todos somos tan diferentes, pertenecemos a mundos tan diferentes que… no sería extraño que nunca nos hubiéramos conocido. Pero el destino lo quiso así, estamos aquí. Y… No solo eres tú la única con esperanza—Agregó para sorpresa de los demás—. ¡Todos la tenemos! Porque somos un equipo, una familia. Todos han sufrido pero aun así mantenemos la fe. Estamos juntos en esto, nosotros...

Iba a continuar, pero fue interrumpida por el repentino abrazo que le dio Sango.

Sango la aferro a ella con toda su fuerza, como si se fuera a desvanecer.

Era algo curioso, porque _ella… pronto se desvanecería..._

Aun algo conmocionada correspondió el abrazo. Al que no dudaron en meterse Miroku y Shippô.

—Somos una familia—Repitió ella nuevamente—. Estamos juntos por el destino y la esperanza y así nos mantendremos. Siempre. Me alegra haberlos conocido.

Todos sonrieron. Y se mantuvieron así por un rato. Disfrutando ese extraño calor familiar.

—Entonces—Comentó Shippô de repente—. Nos falta un integrante.

—Cierto—Agregó Miroku con alegría.

—Inuyasha—Bufaron todos al unísono con diversión. Dejaron escapar una pequeña risita y lentamente se separaron.

— ¡Entonces hay que buscarlo! —Gruñó eufóricamente Shippô.

Todos rieron nuevamente.

Kagome no pudo evitar sonreír. Prefería esto. Verlos sonreír y reír alegremente.

No importaba que sucediera ella iba a luchar por vivir. Por vivir con ellos. Porque ellos… ellos eran su familia y su destino.

Y no iba a dejarlos ir.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Silencio.

El aire revolvía sus cabellos con suavidad.

Sus pasos ni siquiera hacían el menor ruido.

Caminar.

Un pequeño animal paso con velocidad a su lado, siguiéndole atrás uno más grande. Seguramente el pequeño seria presa fácil. Lo ignoró completamente.

El tenía sus propios problemas.

Problemas…

Kagome…

No…

Negó frenéticamente con la cabeza.

"Kagome no existe"

Seguir caminando.

— _¿Puedo permanecer a tu lado?_

No. No debes.

— _¿Enserio… te quedaras conmigo?_

No. No puedes.

_Ella no dijo nada. Pero asintió con la cabeza. Una sonrisa es lo que esbozaban sus labios._

— Mentirosa… Kagome mentirosa. Kagome tonta.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza.

Ese recuerdo… por más que lo intentaba no podía olvidarlo.

Pero…tenía que olvidarlo, porque… esa promesa…

Ya no existía.

"Kagome no existe, Kagome no es nada, Kagome no importa"

Dolor.

Seguir caminando.

Kagome…

Rió amargamente. No podía olvidar esa promesa porque esa era una promesa de Kagome.

Porque había puesto, inconscientemente, todas sus esperanzas en ella.

Porque creía en Kagome.

— Kagome…

"Kagome no existe"

Suspiro.

Caminar.

Respirar.

Parpadear.

Ya hasta la cosa más simple le parecía difícil, no sabía cómo podía seguirse moviendo aun.

Todo, todas las cosas le recordaban a Kagome.

Incluso si quería recordar a alguien como Sesshomaru, recordaba que Kagome había sido la chica más valiente al enfrentarlo; Que en una pelea con Sesshomaru… él había jurado protegerla.

Y… le había fallado.

Volvió a apretar los puños. Pero esta vez se contuvo de maldecir.

No servía de nada si maldecía. No servía de absolutamente nada.

Nada de lo que el hiciera podría salvarla.

Él no tenía una cura.

De hecho ni siquiera en su época actualizada tenían una cura. ¿Qué se supone que podía hacer él?

Nada.

Nada, absolutamente nada.

Solo… ver…

Nada más.

Y eso…

Eso lo estaba volviendo loco.

Suspiró.

Si tan solo en ese momento se sentía tan destruido… ¿Qué pasaría si no encontraban una cura? ¿Y si Kagome... se iba…?

Gruñó.

No. Eso NO podía pasar. Antes muerto que dejar que Kagome se fuera.

Asintió.

No podía rendirse de esa manera. Simple y sencillamente no.

¿Que acaso no había luchado ya contra grandes cosas solo por Kagome? Bueno la perla estaba implicada pero… eso en realidad, después de un tiempo, era tan solo una escusa.

¿Irónico no? Cuando la había conocido la hubiera incluso asesinado por la perla. Pero ahora ya no era lo mismo, justo ahora preferiría mil veces a Kagome que a la perla. Incluso sería capaz de entregarle la perla a Naraku tan solo por seguir viendo siempre esa sonrisa.

Sonrió levemente.

Incluso ahora Kagome siempre le daba fuerzas… siempre ahí ¿qué sería de él sin ella? Seguramente ni siquiera había despertado de aquel árbol.

Kagome…

Su sonrisa ya se había desvanecido.

Todo. Eso era lo que le debía a Kagome.

Ella era... tanto para él.

Si tan solo quisiera pensar en las cosas que ella hacía por él en un día común, no terminaría.

No solo peleaba con él, no solo lo protegía de los que lo querían dañar, ella era tan… dulce.

Siempre amable y cariñosa.

Su sonrisa era lo que más adoraba de ella.

Amaba eso.

—_Inuyasha_

El simple hecho de que pronunciara su nombre ya era algo que le debía.

Antes… Antes de Kagome todos lo llamaban "el hanyô sucio"; algunos solo huían mientras le gritaban "monstruo" o "demonio" Incluso Kikyo nunca pronuncio su nombre se _esa_ manera en la que lo hacia Kagome.

Cuando ella lo llamaba sonaba como si, para ella, su nombre fuera una palabra hermosa. Cómo si simplemente el decir su nombre fuera una bendición. Sin asco, miedo o repulsión.

Y ella aunque estuviera alegre, curiosa o incluso enojada nunca dejaba de preocuparse por él… por su seguridad.

¿Dónde encontrabas a una persona como Kagome?

Ni siquiera Kikyo lo había tratado de esa manera, y eso que era su vida pasada.

¿Dónde? ¿Dónde buscabas a alguien como ella?

Siempre había creído que Dios, de alguna manera, le estaba pagando el dolor que había sufrido antes dándole a alguien como Kagome.

Pero…

— ¡¿Qué he hecho mal?! —Le preguntó al cielo, con furia—. Sea lo que sea, lo siento. Pero ¿Por qué te desquitas con Kagome?... ¿me conoces verdad? Quitándome lo que más amo… ¿gran venganza no?

Calló.

Se iba a volver loco si empezaba a hablarle así a la nada.

Continuó caminando.

Tal vez Dios ni siquiera lo quería.

Después de todo el era un medio demonio. ¿Quién quería a una persona así?

"_Kagome"_

Silencio.

No. Debería dejar de recordarla.

No quería seguir sintiendo eso. Ese estúpido dolor. Quería dejar de sentirse así, tan... Débil, tan herido…

Caminar más rápido.

No.

El era un hanyô, el estaba destinado a estar solo por la maldita eternidad que le tocara vivir. Las personas como él solo estaban destinadas a sufrir. A nunca sentir el calor de un abrazo. A nunca sentir cariño por nada. A huir. A tratar se sobrevivir solos. A nunca confiar en nadie…

_Kagome_…

Esta vez se sintió tan furioso que tomo la primera piedra que vio— una muy grande — y con fuerza la estrelló contra el primer árbol a su alcance. La piedra se destruyó, y el árbol calló.

Ese era su error.

Había confiado en alguien.

Desde el maldito principio había confiado en ella.

Si tan solo la hubiera dejado en su época…Que se hubiera llevado la perla con ella, fuera como fuera, si tan solo no la hubiera obligado a venir aquí…

Tal vez si no hubiera sido tan codicioso y la hubiera dejado ir, esto no estaría sucediendo.

¿Quién sabe? Hasta hubiera podido detectarle esa enfermedad extraña antes; quizá tendría más oportunidades de salvarse.

Y si de todos modos no se hubiera salvado… él estaría ajeno a eso.

Él no sentiría ese dolor.

Él no sería así de débil.

Él no se hubiera encariñado con ella…

Pateó una roca. Pero como eso no fue suficiente se dedico a patear y golpear todo lo que había en su camino.

Eso hubiera sido perfecto ¿no? Esa sería la solución: volver el tiempo atrás y hacerlo. De hecho era posible, tendría que sacrificar mucho, pero podría volver el tiempo atrás.

Pero, lo que más le molestaba. Lo que le hacía enfurecer era que…

Él _**no**_ quería eso.

Él no cambiaria todo lo que había vivido con ella, por nada.

Nada, absolutamente nada.

Y eso lo convertía en alguien egoísta.

Si, lo aceptaba. Y tiempo atrás no le habría importado ser egoísta.

Pero, con ella, no era lo mismo

_Nada_ era lo mismo.

Él quería…

No.

Él _intentaba_ no ser egoísta; porque Kagome no merecía aquello.

Se odiaba porque, se había encariñado tanto con ella.

Aunque ¿Quién no lo haría? En su camino ya había visto que a la mayoría de las personas les agradaba Kagome.

Porque era su naturaleza. Ella era lo absolutamente contrario de él.

Ella era una sacerdotisa, limpia, pura, bonita, buena, amable.

Y él… ¿Qué era él? Solo un hanyô que ensuciaba todo lo que tocaba. No valía ni la más pequeña de sus sonrisas, incluso cuando estaba a su lado a veces se sentía como un monstruo al lado de una inocente niña.

Y aun así… ella también lo apreciaba.

Ella lo ayudaba, ella lo quería, ella lo molestaba, ella se aseguraba de que estuviera bien, ella lo abrazaba, ella lo cuidaba, ella…

_Ella era la que iba a morir._

Silencio.

Él creía…

No.

Él deseaba… él deseaba con todo su corazón que Kagome, en realidad, no fuera tanto para él. Que ella fuera algo más simple. Algo que aunque doliera pudiera superar.

Pero, no esto.

Por Dios, no esto. Lo que sea menos eso. Él no podía estar tan enamorado de ella. Le parecía más que imposible. Si la amaba pero… ¿tanto…?

La amaba tanto que, justo ahora, la simple frase "ella era la que iba a morir" le dolía tanto en el alma que…. Hasta, hasta….

—No. No por favor no… ¿Por qué me haces esto…Kagome?

Esas fueron las únicas palabras coherentes que pudo pronunciar antes de que lo sintiera.

Pero aunque quisiera negarlo, y el simple hecho fuera casi imposible para él, estaba pasando.

Lagrimas.

—N-No… puede… ser…

Extrañas y pequeñas gotas de agua estaban cayendo de sus ojos.

Nunca…. Dios nunca se había sentido así.

—K-Kagome no está muerta… entonces ¿Por qué...?

La pregunta quedó en el aire y el dio un paso hacia atrás, sin poder creérselo.

Herido, confundido.

No. Él no era así. Él no lloraba. Él era fuerte. Él… él…

Nunca. Nunca. Nunca. Nunca… ¡NUNCA! ¡Nunca había llorado así!

Molesto y asustado, se arrebató con frustración las lágrimas de los ojos.

— ¡¿P-Pero qué demonios…?!

La frase volvió a quedar corta e Inuyasha sintió como el miedo le recorría la piel.

Lagrimas.

Más y más lagrimas.

Las pequeñas y cristalinas gotas no dejaban de salir.

Asustado las volvió a limpiar con rapidez. Como si quemara.

Pero como si no fuera dueño de su propio cuerpo, estas comenzaron a salir de nuevo.

— ¿Q-Que esta pasándome? —Se preguntó aterrorizado.

— _¡Oh! ¿Así que así se llamaba tu mama?_

La pequeña voz alegre de ella lo asustó tanto, que trastabilló, y esta vez no pudo detenerse, así que de una forma extraña cayó al suelo.

—P-pero que…

— _¡Pero qué bonito nombre!_ —Chilló de nuevo su voz. Él dio un respingo apenas la escucho.

Las lágrimas no dejaban de parar y para colmo su voz ahora le seguía.

¿Acaso querían atormentarlo más?

—_S-Supongo…._

Escucho su propia voz, atónito. Y entonces fue que lo recodo.

Aquella vez.

Cuando Sango aun no llegaba.

Miroku y Shippô Habían ido a recoger hierbas medicinales –escusa para ver mujeres por parte de Miroku- y ellos se habían quedado en un pueblo.

—N-No…

—_Y dime Inuyasha ¿Cómo era tu padre?_

—Cállate, estúpido recuerdo.

—_Khe, ¿y tú para que quieres saber?_

Se sintió mal por las palabras duras y groseras que siempre le había dicho a Kagome.

Pero, demonios, lo que ahora menos necesitaba era ese recuerdo. ¿Porque no se iba? ¡Demonios estaba llorando y no podía parar!

—_Ummm...Bueno, vamos a pasar algún tiempo juntos mientras reunimos los fragmentos de la perla así que… yo solo quería saber más cosas de ti… ¡Si quieres también puedo contarte lo que quieras de mí!_

—_Khe ¡¿y yo para que quiero saber de ti?!_

Para, por favor.

Pudo escuchar como ella le daba un golpecito en forma molesta. Pero después volvió a oír su voz alegre.

—_Oh vamos ¿no tienes algo de curiosidad?_

—_No. —Respondió, secamente._

Kagome….

—_Oh, vamos cuéntame sobre tu padre. ¿siii?_

— _¿Y que se supone que debería de contarte, niña tonta?_

No… no quería escucharse otra vez.

— _No lo sé, tal vez en que trabajaba o lo que hacía, no sé, Cosas de padres o… ¡ya se! ¡Tal vez…!_

Recordaba lo molesta que le había parecido en ese momento; Y lo inteligentes y geniales que habían sido en su cabeza las palabras que había dicho a continuación.

— _¡Oh tal vez le vas a pedirle a tu padre que te explique todas esas estupideces y me dejas en paz con el mío! ¡Ahora veo porque me lo preguntas a mí, de seguro tienes a tu padre harto con tus preguntas! —Gritó colérico. Volteando al final su cabeza hacia el otro lado con indiferencia._

Se tapo los oídos. Pero el recuerdo seguía ahí. No quiera escucharlo. No…

_Sollozos._

Lo recordaba a la perfección.

Ese día… ese día estaba tan triste y deprimido.

Hacía ya tantos años que sus padres habían muerto, precisamente por esas fechas, que la nostalgia no lo tenía en un estado "normal" y cuando ella había llegado como si nada preguntando por ellos… lo había hecho enfurecer, a tal grado que le había gritado esas hirientes palabras desquitándose, inconscientemente, con ella.

También recordaba la estúpida sensación que sintió después. Cuando la escuchó.

Apenas había pasado unos segundos cuando ese olor que odiaba llego a su olfato y él se sintió petrificado. Volteó lentamente y se encontró con una llorosa Kagome.

Una a la que le saltaba la tristeza y que estaba llorando a cantaros.

Ver esa imagen le destrozaba el corazón.

—_K-Kagome…_

_Sollozos._

—_O-Oye… no lo dije enserio yo…_

_Más sollozos._

—_L-Lo siento… No tienes que llorar…_

_Sollozos aun más fuertes._

—_Kagome…_

Cerró con más fuerza sus ojos queriendo desaparecer el recuerdo.

—_I-Inuyasha…_

Pum.

— ¿Qué….?

Atónito descubrió el hecho de que el recuerdo se había cerrado.

Parpadeó y se sintió una miseria al sentir las lágrimas que caían por sus ojos.

—_No es tu culpa es solo que… Yo… nunca he sabido que es un padre…el mío… murió cuando tenía tres años…_

Sintió como se le volcaba el corazón cuando oyó otro pedazo del recuerdo.

Si. Ese día había descubierto la verdad sobre el padre de Kagome. Y… ese mismo día le había contado la verdad completa de sus padres.

—…_. Ohh… Entiendo…. Lo siento mucho Inuyasha, debe dolerte…_

—_Khe— Contestó él tratando de mostrar indiferencia. Ella sonrió nuevamente y él se sintió algo culpable._

—_Oye…—Murmuró sintiendo que sus mejillas enrojecían levemente._

— _¿Si?_

—_L-Lo siento…_

_Ella abrió sus ojos con fuerza— ¿Cómo?_

_Él se sonrojó y Gruño un "— No lo diré de nuevo—"mientras volvía a voltear la cabeza._

_Ella parpadeo y… sonrió con fuerza._

_Él se sonrojó más._

—_Está bien, es mi culpa por ser entrometida, lo siento._

Sintió un destello de dolor, "lo siento…" esas simples palabras eran, antes de Kagome, casi una abominación. ¿Quién le diría a un monstruo que "lo sentía"?

_Él la miró casi petrificado. Aun no se acostumbraba a esa forma en la que lo trataba. Se sintió tan confundido que prefirió cambiar rápidamente el tema._

—_B-Bueno entonces am... ¿Qué pasó con tu padre?_

_Formuló la pregunta con rapidez, sin sabes bien cómo reaccionar ante el "lo siento" pero se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error._

_Su padre estaba muerto así que, obviamente, le debería doler hablar de él._

_Se dio cuenta de que ella puso una cara de tristeza y quiso corregir el error._

—_Ah… no e-espera… lo siento, no debería hablar de tu padre, yo-_

—_Está bien—Lo interrumpió—. Tú me hablaste de lo que paso con tus padres, así que… no hay por qué esconder lo que le pasó al mío._

_Ella sonrió, pero él se dio cuenta que no era "la sonrisa de siempre"_

— _Él… murió por una enfermedad._

Abrió sus ojos enormemente.

—N-No pude ser…

_Él parpadeó._

— _¿Enfermedad?... ¿te refieres a esas que no se curan?_

—…_si._

—N-No. No puede ser que no me haya dado cuenta.

_Él calló y le dio un tiempo para que se calmara y pudiera contarle. Ese tiempo no duro mucho._

— _Él… tenía Cáncer._

—No puede ser… es lo mismo…—Abrió sus ojos con fuerza, comprendiendo el hecho de que ese recuerdo en especifico rondara por su mente.

— _¿Cáncer? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una enfermedad actual?_

_Ella asintió._

—_Es una enfermedad en la cual un órgano importante de una persona comienza a deteriorarse… como si le pusieran veneno, el proceso es largo y lento, además de doloroso… —Ella calló y dio un suspiro largo, Él solo pudo guardar silencio, la breve explicación antes dada no parecía ser muy linda; cuando termino de tomar aire continuó:—El cáncer puede tener cura cuando es detectado a tiempo, pero… en el caso de mi padre… estaba ya en la etapa terminal cuando se enteró, y lo peor es que no nos dijo. Se quedó en silencio, fingiendo que todo estaba bien… hasta que un mes antes de morir sufrió un desmayo y nos enteramos de todo…. Después de eso las cosas comenzaron a empeorar…él sufría demasiado, era casi insoportable verlo así…_

_Pensó durante un segundo que eso era todo lo que diría, pero se equivoco ella… le contó todo._

El recuerdo se cerró y sintió que se derrumbaba.

Eso era lo que iba a pasarle a ella, exactamente lo mismo.

No, no podía ser, no…

Eso era horrible, ¿cómo podría si quiera pensarlo? ¿¡Cómo podrá aceptar esa crueldad de vida para Kagome?! ¿Etapa terminal? ¿Ella estaba en eso?

—Mierda…

¿Iba a…morir?

—Maldición…

No, no, no, no, no tenia que morir, y mucho menos de esa forma en la que ella lo describió, lenta y tortuosamente… no…

—Maldición, Maldición, Maldición…

Gruñó y se llevó las manos a la cabeza con desesperación. Dejó que las lágrimas siguieran cayendo.

Inútil.

Todo era inútil.

Él era inútil, una cura sería inútil, tratar de que las lágrimas dejaran de caer sería inútil, buscar una solución probablemente sería inútil, rogarle a Dios sería inútil, seguramente, solo por el hecho de que a él le afectaría su muerte, no la salvaría.

Y ¿si moría?

Todo sería más Inútil: su vida sería Inútil, sin sentido, incluso más solitaria qué al principio, vencer a Naraku también sería inútil, bien podría derrotarlo pero ¿con que motivo? No había algo mejor después.

¿La perla?

Khe, justo ahora la arrojaría a un volcán. Detestaba esa estúpida joya con toda su alma.

—Si no hubiera sido tan egoísta de seguro no estaría así…

Inútil, inútil….

—Maldición…

Miedo.

Eso era lo que viajaba ahora por sus venas. Un miedo latente y mortal.

Era como un veneno.

Sentía como le recorría el cuerpo de una forma lenta y dolorosa, como si quisiera que sus pensamientos lo torturaran hasta que el veneno pudiera matarlo.

No… si lo pensaba bien, desde ese "estoy enferma" él ya estaba muerto.

Y lo peor era que tendría que verla sufrir; ver como poco a poco las sonrisas disminuían, como su vida se iba lentamente…

Maldición…

Molesto consigo mismo, herido y confundido no sintió como una pequeña aura comenzaba a rodearlo, con lentitud.

Los pensamientos horribles se intensificaron.

Y las pequeñas sombras negras comenzaron a rodearlo y enceguecerlo cada vez más.

—Es mi culpa—Gimió, de una forma lastimosa— no cumplí mi promesa… no lo hice, le dije que lo haría ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Desde cuándo soy tan impotente? Maldición ¿Por qué no puedo luchar y salvarla? ¿Por qué? Todo es mi culpa… si, como siempre. Esa tonta no debió de venir conmigo. No. No debí dejarla venir. Todo es mi culpa. Si. Siempre es mi culpa ¿de quién más si no la del hanyô sucio? Él con su sola presencia traía desgracias. Él solo era una criatura inútil. No le servía a nadie. Nadie quería un monstruo… ¿Kagome? Ella era un claro ejemplo, tendrían que aprender, ella estaba muriendo por su culpa, le abría traspasado su desgracia. Seguramente esto solo era porque ella estaba con él, si por eso. Y él era el culpable…

Repentinamente, sintió un dolor en el pecho, inmenso, como si algo le atravesará. Intento ver que era pero no logro ver nada, así que lo ignoró.

Claro está, eran esas sombras que se hacían cada vez más oscuras y grandes. Comenzaron a actuar con mayor destreza y pronto volvieron a sumergirlo en pensamientos oscuros.

Pero él no sentía nada. Absolutamente nada; Y él tampoco podía ver nada, solo a él mismo, solo, en un espacio que le parecía diminuto, con las lágrimas y la impotencia saliendo de sus oscuros y vacios ojos color miel. No podía ver a las sombras. Las ignoraba, Ignoraba lo que le hacían a su alma. Ignoraba la realidad.

Ignoraba incluso la existencia de ellas. Las sombras que venían del norte, justo al fondo de las montañas, muchísimo más lejos de lo que imaginas, en el lugar más oscuro y frio del país, tenían la única y oscura habilidad de robar almas. No había un motivo real para hacerlo, lo hacían mayoritariamente por una cruel diversión, y así mismo esa era la única forma de tener más herederos.

Claro está, siendo realmente almas oscuras, la única forma de tener descendencia era conseguir un alma herida. Un alma débil y ciega, un alma que ya no tuviera nada que dar y oscurecerla, con sus venenosas palabras, hasta morir.

Si bien era una de las formas más crueles, conocidas justo en ese momento, de morir, no era muy famosa. Ya que las sombras eran muy hábiles y se aseguraban de que nadie las viera, cosa que ya era casi imposible.

Pero esta vez, se descuidaron.

No hubo tiempo de ver el terreno, que era un pequeño monte blanquecino, ni sus alrededores. No se fijaron si alguien podría descubrirlos o quien era la persona a quien atacaban, tan solo vieron la fragilidad del hanyô, sus lágrimas y enseguida se les iluminaron los ojos con ambición.

Ni siquiera habían revisado totalmente su alma cuando comenzaron con el procedimiento.

Y él… estaba cayendo.

Las sombras oscuras rieron con alegría y siguieron atormentando al hanyô.

En sus ojos dorados solo quedaba una pisca de luz. Una muy débil. Su cuerpo comenzó a debilitarse y sus pies comenzaron a fallar.

Él ni siquiera sintió cuando cayó de rodillas. No oyó el sonido del colmillo de acero al caer, y aparte del incrementado dolor de su alma, no sintió ni un rasguño.

Tan solo presión en el pecho y sus lágrimas caer. Nada más.

—Soy tan estúpido…—Murmuró, comenzando a perder, aun más, el sentido—. ¿Cómo pude tan siquiera pensarlo? ¿Un hanyô con un equipo? ¿Con amigos que le ayudarían? ¿Con una mujer tan dulce que le amara…? ¿Cómo puedo seguir siendo tan débil? ¿Cómo puedo seguir engañándome a mí mismo? ¿Qué clase de idiota soy? ¿Soy masoquista a caso? Tal vez… y también estúpido. No puedo creer que… sentí, por un momento, como todos ellos eran parte de mí. Sentí… que ya no estaba solo… y eso realmente fue un error. Confié en ellos, de verdad. Me importa un comino si lo demostré o no. Lo hice. Enserio lo hice. Con mi alma. Maldición. Lo hice. Y nunca lo había hecho. En todo caso ¿Cómo lo hicieron? ¿Cómo fue que no me di cuenta? Debería de haberme dado cuenta, debí a verlo visto… maldición… Si, después de todo, solo soy un estúpido hanyô, ¿Qué podría esperar de mi mismo? ¿Súper poderes? Ni siquiera siendo un hombre Mitad humano-Mitad demonio, denominado "Hanyô" podía ser fuerte. Claro… eso era. En eso empezaba todo. Dese el principio, incluso antes de conocerla, ese era su deseo: Ser fuerte. Más que cualquier hombre u Yôkai de la historia, más que su padre, si, más que el gran demonio perro. Más que nadie, porque si él era fuerte… si él era el mejor de todos… no le volverían a despreciar. Si, era verdad. Eso era lo que él quería. Ya no quería el estúpido ruido de la gente que gritaba con odio "lárgate hanyô sucio" y le aventaba piedras mientras él tan sólo era un niño. Quería ser una gran Yôkai, el mejor de todos y así, todos los idiotas que le habían herido sufrirían. Si. Sentirían miedo ante su presencia y seguramente se atormentarían así mismos, sabiendo el daño que me hicieron. Pero él no les perdonaría. Nunca lo haría. No. Claro que no. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Qué hicieron ellos por él? ¿Curarlo? ¿Protegerlo? ¿Cuidarlo?... ¿Amarlo…? No. Solo desprecio y odio había salido de su boca. Y… ¿Las personas que lo habían hecho? ¿Y las que se habían preocupado por él?...Su mamá… Si, ella había sido la primera. Pero ella solo sufrió; la veía llorar todas las noches ante los insultos y groserías. Incluso siendo la princesa Izayoi, la reina de esas tierras… todos la odiaban. Por tener un monstruo como hijo… por ser tan tonta que amo a un yôkai más que a cualquier humano que hubiera conocido, porque no fue capaz de entregar a su hijo ante la multitud que clamaba su sangre, por ser tan "débil". Pero ellos no entendían, no pudieron siquiera imaginar lo grandiosa que ella era. La forma amorosa en la que sus manos lo abrazaban y la forma dulce en la que lo dormía. Su suave voz… ellos no entendían. No entendían y, de hecho, él tampoco entendía. Siendo sinceros, no sabía que hubiera sido mejor. Si ella no le hubiera querido… si ella también le hubiera despreciado, como tal vez merecía, él no estaría vivo. Él no estaría sufriendo a algo que en ese tiempo le era tan ajeno. Y ella… seguria viva… tal vez hubiera podido gobernar su reino y hubiera sido feliz. Pero, para su desgracia, no había sido así. Su madre había sacrificado todo por él. Y lo peor es que no podía recordar su sonrisa como antes, solo recordaba la última vez que la había visto. Sus labios curvados tratando de mostrar una sonrisa tranquila y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sus últimas palabras fueron "—Se fuerte y corre, que yo te alcanzaré después y podre volver a cuidarte" —. En ese momento, no entendió lo que ella había querido decir, tan solo obedeció, seguro de las últimas palabras "yo te alcanzaré". Pero nunca lo hiso. Y, de hecho, seguía sin entender el mensaje. Los recuerdos de su cara se estaban empezando a borran contra su voluntad. Con el paso del tempo.

Las sombras, que escucharon sus pensamientos, aprovecharon el rumbo que tomaban. "Desprecio hacia su vida" era el pensamiento que necesitaban.

Las sombras, más que felices, comenzaron a adentrarse en sus recuerdos, envenenando cada vez más su alma.

— Él…él no merecía vivir. —Se siguió diciendo así mismo, mientras sus pensamientos le atormentaban—. Desde su nacimiento, solo traía desgracia para quien amaba. Su madre… y… Kikyo… Si, ahora que lo pensaba, era lo mismo con ella. La había amado. Estaba seguro. Pero… no sabía porque. Ella en cierta manera era igual de solitaria que él. Como una sacerdotisa, siempre tenía que estar recta ante todo. Incluso aunque ella solo quería ser una chica normal, que se enamorara y se casara para tener hijos algún día, su destino estaba decidido. Los poderes que había heredado la habían marcado. Y aunque fuera infeliz eso era lo que tenía que hacer. Y lo había hecho bien. Cuidaba la aldea perfectamente. Hasta que, esa estúpida perla interrumpió en el camino. Yo… yo solo quería ser poderoso. Y ¿Qué mejor que la perla shikon? Era la ruta más fácil… claro, siempre fui un idiota. Y cuando fue entregada a ella… yo la busque. Yo hable con ella. Y no sé que fue con exactitud, pero antes de que me diera cuenta, había comenzado a comprenderla… y a seguirla. De lejos, cada vez más. Comencé… a comprender su soledad y eso mismo me llevo a querer protegerla y… a amarla. Antes de que me diera cuenta estaba besándola… y le estaba entregando todas mis esperanzas, y todo mi dolor… Ese fue el error. No me di cuenta de que ella hacía lo mismo. No había una confianza real entre nosotros. Solo estábamos juntos por qué sentíamos ese sentimiento de soledad… necesitábamos amor, y al conocernos creímos que lo habíamos encontrado. Aun así, no era que no le hubiera tenido cariño… pero esa desconfianza y ese "poner todas las esperanzas en la otra persona, sin poner nada de mi lado" fue lo que los acabo. El maldito de Naraku vio esta debilidad y dio el golpe. Y claro había sido tan estúpido que cayó, y la dejo morir, mientras él quedaba clavado a ese estúpido árbol… perdiéndola. Claro, él era un hanyô, un monstruo que no merecía nada, pero era como si ellas no lo entendieran…. Y seguían acercándose hasta que su maldición las mataba…Y… Kagome…ella… no era como las demás. No era sumisa como su madre o tranquila como kikyo, era… tan solo Kagome. Ella sola había podido hacer miles de cosas por él en tan poco tiempo. Le debía mucho, mucho en exageración. Había sido paciente sanando sus heridas. Y había aguantado su carácter -Y por aguantarlo se refería a que le hacía frente, ella no se quedaba callada- Las peleas que habían tenido por estupideces no se podían contar. Pero ella siempre estaba ahí… con él…. Y por primera vez…sintió que no estaba solo y que ella no se dejaría morir…. Incluso le había dado amigos. Amigos de verdad. Pero…No había pensado en eso. Nunca se le había pasado la idea por la mente de que ella podía morir… por su culpa…porque al final él era el hanyô idiota que se daba cuenta del valor de todo cuando estaba a punto de perderlo… y protegerlo era prácticamente imposible.

Las sombras rieron de una forma exquisita y se regocijaron. El cuerpo del hanyô estaba tirado en el suelo y su mano apretaba, aun en su inconsciencia, su corazón con fuerza. Su cara estaba pálida y un pequeño mohín de dolor alumbraba en su rostro, pero además de ello no había nada. Las lágrimas caían débilmente de sus oscuros ojos y estos parecían tener menos brillo cada vez.

—Falta poco—Repuso sonriente el alma más grande y oscura del lugar. Aparentemente el jefe. Quien parecía realmente contento con su presa, quien parecía alguien fuerte. Pero por lo que veía su vida había sido dura, empezando por su niñez, y la próxima muerte de las personas que amaba les habían dado la hermosa oportunidad de poder tener su alma en sus manos.

Estaba tan contento que no se aseguro de hacer guardia y por consiguiente no pudo avisarle a sus camaradas a tiempo que una luz, proveniente de una persona cansada, venia de tras de ellos por el camino. Y cuando se dio cuenta fue demasiado tarde, la chica los había visto, y pudo darse cuenta, incluso aunque solo la vio unos cuantos segundos del aura sagrada y pura que le rodeaba, así como de lo rota que estaba su alma, antes de quedar petrificado sin poder avisar a nadie.

La chica estaba más que cansada y se sentía desolada, no había encontrado a Inuyasha por ningún lugar, a pesar de que lo había estado buscando hasta ahora, y ya era bastante tarde. Tenía mucho sueño y se sentía débil. Esto no le hacía nada bien a su enfermedad. Había estado así hasta que sintió una presencia rara y mientas se acercaba comenzó a sentir una presencia conocida. Así que apresuro el paso y cuando por fin lo vio, se petrifico.

Inuyasha estaba tirado, con mínimo 20 sombras extrañas alrededor, su mirada era más que sombría y parecía casi muerto.

— ¡I-INUYASHA! —Chilló, comenzando a correr en su dirección, sin saber cuáles eran las leyes de las sombras.

Una cosa era segura y estaba bien escrita entre las sombras "Si el proceso de "oscurecimiento de almas" ya está en una fase terminal, solo cambiando un alma por otra podrá hacer que se deje de corromper la primera alma; ya que están en una etapa terminal, incluso llegando a un acuerdo o destruyendo a las sombras, sin dar un alma a cambio la primera alma no dejara de ser corrompida"

**Continuará…**

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O- O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Am… Bueno… eh… hola… eh…. ¡No me maten! _ *se esconde de la turbia furiosa* Bueno, sé que he tardado muuuucho tiempo en actualizar, no hay escusas…. Bueno si las hay xD

Bueno, como algunos saben… me quitaron mi cuenta por un tiempo. Todo por lo que tuve que pasar para recuperarla fue un lio, y eso que solo fue un problema con el correo.

Ahora… después de eso he tenido, am, problemas personales. Así que entre la escuela, trabajos, problemas y amigos no tenía tiempo de actualizar. ¡Gomen! _ esta vez intentare actualizar rápido, lo prometo.

Les agradezco los comentarios que me dieron –aun los que querían ahorcarme por mi ausencia- me subieron el ánimo cuando lo necesitaba y me dieron las fuerzas para continuar.

Ahora, con respecto al fic, las cosas se ponen dramáticas por acá. Incluso con el siguiente capítulo no sé si entiendan porque estoy metiendo acá a "las sombras" –que en un principio era una idea sin mucho sentido- más tarde se darán cuenta de su importancia y, también hablaremos de otro personaje, que no se si recuerdan xD, cuyo nombre es "Izu" –Hizo aparición en el 2do capitulo, para quienes no se acuerden-

Y ya dejándolos en suspenso, y después de agradecerles los comentarios puedo ser feliz de sentir que estoy cumpliendo, por fin, con mi trabajo.

Sin más, ¡Hasta la próxima!

Cariños, Karen.


End file.
